


Painting Pictures On Silence, traduction

by AmeliaXOXO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/pseuds/AmeliaXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade est une des plus grandes rock stars de sa génération, mais son groupe est en difficulté lorsque après la mort par overdose de l’un d’eux, des membres du spectacle qu’il est en train de monter sont tués par un serial killer.<br/>À court d’idées, Scotland Yard fait appel à Sherlock et John qui, soit dit en passant, est un grand fan de Lestrade.<br/>UA. Greg/John forever !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painting Pictures On Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864499) by [Elfbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert). 



> Merci à Elfbert, la déesse qui a écrit ce chef-d'œuvre, pour m’avoir autorisée à le traduire.  
> Bien sûr, c’est loin d’être parfaitement satisfaisant, et ma langue maternelle n’est toujours pas l’anglais… ni le français. Toute aide est la bienvenue, ainsi que tout ce que vous voudrez me partager, il n’y a pas de problème, je suis très bavarde.

John leva la tête pour regarder l’énorme affiche au-dessus d’eux, tandis que Sherlock payait le taxi.

 

-   Tu te moques de moi, dit-il, se retournant pour voir Sherlock. Un meurtre ? Ici ?

 

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard vide.

 

John indiqua l’affiche sur laquelle était annoncée l’adaptation scénique d’un polar, très obligeamment intitulée « Le Marjordome L’A Fait ».

 

Sherlock le dépassa, se dirigeant tout droit vers l’entrée des artistes.

 

-   Si tu daignais utiliser tes dons d’observation, tu aurais vu que la production a terminé sa représentation la semaine dernière, dit Sherlock, en attendant à la porte qu’on lui réponde.

-   Oh. John releva la tête pour voir que le détective avait raison. Il en ressentit une petite déception. Alors, qu’est-ce qui passe en ce moment ?

-   Dernières répétitions, réussit à dire Sherlock avant qu’un homme chauve n’ouvre la porte.

Il portait un pull à col en V et de petites lunettes cerclées d’or.

 

-   Oui ? demanda-t-il, les détaillant avec une évidente suspicion.

-   Holmes, Watson, Scotland Yard, répondit Sherlock, ayant montré très rapidement un insigne qui appartenait certainement à Dimmock. Nous sommes ici à propos des meurtres.

 

John cilla à l’utilisation du pluriel et suivit Sherlock et l’homme dans le théâtre. Ils se faufilèrent entre les pièces de décor éparpillées, les meubles et accessoires, traversant au petit trot une enfilade de pièces, pour finir dans les coulisses. John jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière lui, pas rassuré qu’il trouverait le chemin du retour sans l’aide de quelqu’un.

 

Sur la scène, il y avait des danseurs, un homme habillé d’une tenue de sport vraiment trop moulante avec des jambières, qui criait, et un autre homme qui portait un costume-cravate. Celui-ci se caressait beaucoup trop le menton.

 

Les danseurs étaient en train d’exécuter quelque chose qui paraissait très vif et complexe, et John supposa que l’homme qui hurlait en était le chorégraphe. Il laissa son attention vagabonder et repéra dans les coulisses tout un groupe de personnes qui observaient et émettaient occasionnellement des commentaires entre elles. Il plissa légèrement les yeux quand il reconnut l’un des hommes. Il avait remarqué le petit éclat argenté des cheveux courts, et essayait de remettre le visage.

 

-   Oh mon Dieu ! s’exclama-t-il soudain, ce qui poussa Sherlock à se retourner et à le regarder, tandis que l’homme chauve le gratifia d’un froncement de sourcils. Juste là, le… Avec le jeans et la chemise à carreaux,… C’est Lestrade !

 

Sherlock se redressa un peu.

 

-   C’est lui ? Excellent, c’est lui qu’on vient voir. Est-ce que tu le connais ?

 

John en resta bouche bée.

-   Le connaître… C’est, c’est une superstar, Sherlock, bien sûr que je ne le connais pas. C’est une légende ! Qu’est-ce qu’on… pourquoi…

Il fut interrompu par un cri.

 

-   Non, non, bordel de merde ! C’est censé être un rêve, un fantasme. J’ai déjà vu un putain de poissonnier avoir l’air plus amoureux en évidant une truite que vous tous sur cette chanson.

Lestrade arpenta la scène à grands pas, une main gesticulant son irritation évidente.

-   Écoutez, c’est un… Il se retourna et plissa les yeux en direction de John et Sherlock. Vous, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur John. Venez ici.

 

John jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui, mais il n’y avait personne d’autre. Il regarda à nouveau Lestrade, la légende du rock qui se tenait devant lui, l’air plus que contrarié et qui faisait signe d’approcher.

 

-   Allez ! On n’a pas toute la putain de journée.

 

John s’avança avec l’impression persistante qu’il était dans un rêve, pendant qu’il se plaçait sous les projecteurs.

 

-   Bien. Écoutez, toute cette chanson, c’est vous qui fantasmez à propos de ce que vous allez faire quand vous serez enfin tous les deux ensemble. Vous tous, vous faites comme si votre partenaire avait une MST ! Quand vous vous tenez ensemble, il agrippa les épaules de John et le plaça fermement devant lui. Il faut que vous bougiez comme si vous vouliez entrer dans la peau de votre partenaire, il faut que vous…

Il changea de position pour se presser juste contre le dos de John, puis bougea les bras, les glissa à travers le corps de John en les croisant et resserra la prise de ses mains sur la poitrine du blond.

 

John était en train de penser qu’il était précisément sur le point de se mettre lui-même dans l’embarras, devant cette audience considérable, parce que son idole – un homme aussi chaud que la braise – promenait sensuellement ses mains sur tout son corps. Il garda donc ses bras bien rigides sur les côtés et pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles se tendre.

 

-   C’est… Vous devez faire en sorte que le public pense que si vous ne portiez pas des vêtements, quelqu’un pourrait tomber enceinte avant la fin de l’acte. Sa prise se relâcha, mais il continua à garder une main sur l’épaule de John. Et pourquoi diable est-ce que vous êtes tous des couples fille/garçon ? On vit au putain de vingt-et-unième siècle ! Je pense que la scène de Londres est prête à voir danser des couples du même sexe, n’est-ce pas ? Il se retourna et fixa le chorégraphe qui acquiesçait furieusement. Très bien.

Et Lestrade sembla enfin se rendre compte qu’il tenait toujours John.

-   Excusez-moi, vieux, comme vous étiez là, dit-il, tapant l’épaule de John et faisant un pas pour retourner vers les coulisses.

-   Oh, non, j’étais… Je veux dire, nous sommes ici pour vous voir, en fait, Les… Milor… Euh… Monsieur, bredouilla-t-il.

-   Me voir… Oh, je pensais que vous vous occupiez des lumières ou un truc du genre. Désolé, mec, je voulais pas vous agripper. Vous auriez dû me le dire. Par ici, dit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans les coulisses.

John se retourna et interpella Sherlock à son tour, remarquant que ce dernier observait les danseurs avec un profond dégoût.

 

-   Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda Lestrade, s’arrêtant sur un petit espace dégagé et éclairé, plein de ce qui semblait être du matériel pour le son. Vous venez d’un des magazines ?

-   Nous sommes ici à propos des meurtres, répondit Sherlock d’une voix monocorde. J’ai cru comprendre que deux membres de votre cast ont été retrouvés morts.

 

Lestrade se passa une main sur le visage.

-   Oui, c’est vrai. Merde, je… Bon, j’ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Vraiment. Vous êtes le gars dont l’Inspecteur m’a parlé, n’est-ce pas ? Hum… Shylock ?

-   Sherlock, répliqua Sherlock, même pas impressionné, pendant qu’un John aux yeux écarquillés fixait toujours Lestrade.

-   Ouais. Bon, je vous aiderai comme je peux, mais je tiens à dire que je ne connaissais pas ces gosses, ils étaient là pour être dans mon show, c’est tout. Je ne les ai probablement rencontrés qu’à quelques occasions. Et l’autre type a dit qu’il pensait que l’un d’eux aurait pu être un suicide.

 

Sherlock hocha la tête.

 

-   C’est un idiot. C’est clairement un meurtre. Toutefois, je voudrais que vous répondiez à quelques questions. Comment ont-ils été choisis pour être dans le spectacle ? Quelle a été la méthode de sélection ?

-   Des auditions, bien sûr. Les gens ont envoyé des vidéos, on a présélectionné des candidats, puis fait passer des auditions. C’est exactement la même chose que tout le monde fait d’habitude.

-   J’aurais besoin des vidéos des deux victimes, répondit Sherlock.

-   Vraiment ? Bien sûr. Elles sont chez moi, par contre. Je peux vous les donner… Je sais pas, demain ?

-   John peux vous accompagner chez vous, maintenant, repartit Sherlock. Il pourra me les rapporter quand vous retournerez en ville, plus tard.

-   Hum, oui, acquiesça John, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste.

-   Oh, d’accord, bien sûr. Le sourcil de Lestrade s’était arqué. Comment saviez-vous que j’allais rentrer ?

 

D’un regard, Sherlock fit le tour de la pièce, visiblement ennuyé par la conversation.

 

-   Votre voiture est dehors et vous portez des vêtements décontractés. Vous êtes attendu pour un talk-show ce soir et ils enverront une voiture pour vous récupérer, après que vous aurez changé de tenue.

-   C’est… ouais. Lestrade secoua légèrement la tête comme s’il essayait de rassembler ses idées. Hum… J’ai encore quelques petites choses à faire ici, d’abord. Est-ce que c’est urgent ? Je veux dire, je peux…

-   Non, dit Sherlock en agitant une main. John n’a rien d’autre à faire. Bonne journée.

 

Il fit volte-face et partit à travers la scène en évitant les danseurs, sous les regards furieux du chorégraphe et du metteur en scène.

 

John revint sur Lestrade et lui sourit.

 

-   Hum… Je serai juste… fit-il d’un geste vague.

-   Ouais… Écoutez, désolé, mais on est un peu dans le chaos, donc… Je serai pas long. Une heure maxi ?

 

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, hérissant ses mèches grises. John hocha simplement la tête, toujours avec cette sensation de rêve éveillé.

 

Et Il resta là à observer : Lestrade qui parlait au metteur en scène et à l’équipe, qui continuait à passer en revue plus de scènes et de chansons, en traversant toutes les nuances du bonheur, et occasionnellement celles du désespoir. Plus d’une fois, l’homme aux cheveux gris se cacha le visage et secoua la tête, comme s’il ne pouvait supporter d’en voir davantage.

 

John se surprit à fredonner les plus grands succès et pensa à tous les albums qu’il avait à la maison, en souhaitant que Sherlock l’eût prévenu, pour qu’il ait pu avoir un autographe sur au moins l’un d’eux. Bien que d’un autre côté, il se demandait si ce genre d’attitude n’aurait pas été perçu comme très professionnel. N’empêche, ce n’était pas souvent qu’il pouvait rencontrer une authentique légende du rock, et son seuil de tolérance à la honte avait augmenté de façon significative depuis qu’il connaissait Sherlock.

 

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il l’en retira.

 

«  _Assure-toi de bien observer la maison et les alentours. Prends autant de photos que tu pourras, particulièrement son bureau, la cuisine et le garage. Essaie d’écouter tous les messages sur son répondeur. _SH_  »

 

John fixa longuement son téléphone. Il aurait dû savoir que Sherlock aurait d’autres motivations derrière la visite. Mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir sérieusement fouiner partout dans la maison de son idole - et probablement son plus gros coup de cœur. Il soupira, partagé entre le fait d’obéir à Sherlock et celui de respecter l’intimité de Lestrade. De toute manière, il ne pouvait même pas savoir s’il pourrait exécuter ces ordres avant d’être arrivé sur place.

 

-   Désolé, mec. Lestrade se tint finalement devant lui, les cheveux encore plus en désordre et les manches enroulées jusqu’aux coudes. Prêt à partir si vous l’êtes.

-   Oui, bien sûr, dit John en se levant tout sourire.

 

À l’extérieur, ils se trouvèrent devant un petit groupe de femmes blotties les unes contres les autres. Elles étaient toutes en train de chuchoter entre elles lorsque Lestrade s’avança sur le trottoir. Il leur sourit, et l’une d’elles fut poussée par les autres derrière, elle serrait contre elle un CD et un stylo.

 

-   Lestrade ? Hum, j’étais… S’il vous plaît, vous pouvez signer mon album ? Euh, je suis une fan et…

-   Bien sûr. Lestrade prit le boîtier et le stylo, et la regarda. Vous voulez que je le signe pour vous ? Ou juste un autographe ?

-   Oh, pour Jo, s’il vous plaît, merci ! C’est tellement gentil.

 

Lestrade griffonna sur tout le CD, ponctuant par de gros bisous après son nom.

 

Le temps de finir, le reste des femmes s’était rapproché, et John le regardait pendant qu’il souriait et bavardait avec elles tout en signant divers posters, albums et DVD. À ce qu’il lui semblait, elles avaient clairement la trentaine passée ; et malgré ça, elles étaient réduites à l’état d’adolescentes gloussantes et rougissantes. Mais John ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Quelques-unes d’entre elles lui souriaient, se demandant sans doute qui il était. Il leur rendit poliment leur sourire en étant secrètement jaloux du fait qu’elles aient pu faire signer leur précieux butin.

 

Puis l’une d’elles sortit son portable avec hésitation.

 

-   Ça vous dérangerait qu’on prenne une photo avec vous ? demanda-t-elle, un peu tendue.

-   Bien sûr que non. John, pourriez-vous ? Lestrade prit le téléphone et le tendit à John, qui se retrouva à prendre des photos de toutes ces femmes avec Lestrade passant un bras autour de leurs épaules en souriant largement.

 

Après, elles finirent par remercier Lestrade et John avec profusion, pour partir dans la ruelle, en se retournant et en souriant tout le temps. Lestrade se retourna finalement vers John.

-   Désolé, merci pour tout ça. Maintenant, nous pouvons vraiment partir.

-   Ça arrive souvent ? interrogea John tout en se demandant à quel point ce serait peu professionnel de réclamer lui aussi sa propre part de séance photos. Au moins, s’il pouvait avoir un truc avec un autographe… Il aurait toujours pu prétendre que ce serait pour sa sœur.

-   Ouais, ça me dérange pas… Pas quand c’est des vrais fans. Ce sont les gens qui forment une longue queue pour avoir des autographes sur tous leurs objets qui me… Vous savez, tout ça finit sur e-Bay dans la journée même. J’ai eu quelques mots avec certains d’entre eux, d’ailleurs. Mais les personnes comme ça, les authentiques fans, je les trouve sympa à être là, capables d’attendre des heures. Ça montre qu’elles se préoccupent vraiment de nous. Le moins que je puisse faire c’est de signer leurs trucs.

 

Lestrade retira des clés de sa poche et appuya sur la télécommande, provoquant un bip et le déverrouillage d’une des voitures en stationnement.

 

John fit comme si sa mâchoire ne s’était pas décrochée d’admiration devant l’élégante Aston Martin garée au bord du trottoir. Il se baissa et ouvrit la portière, puis se laissa tomber sur le siège en cuir, incapable de s’empêcher de tendre la main et de toucher au tableau de bord.

 

-   Mon Dieu, c’est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

-   C’est plutôt pas mal pour faire une balade, répondit Lestrade en lançant le moteur avec un rugissement rauque et en prenant la route. Donc, désolé, je n’ai pas retenu votre nom, Inspecteur… dit-il en jetant un regard rapide à John.

-   Je, euh, pas inspecteur, en fait. Hum, je… On travaille avec la police, un genre de consultants, balbutia-t-il.

-   Pas… Vous n’êtes pas la vraie police ?

 

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Lestrade littéralement se figer sur lui.

 

-   Pas… exactement. Mais, on est avec Scotland Yard, vous voyez. Dans le genre… crimes irrésolus, hum… experts en recherches d’indices et de liens, et toutes ces choses.

-   Bon, je comprends, déclara lentement Lestrade, n’ayant pas l’air de comprendre du tout.

-   C’est dur à expliquer. Mais c’est totalement légitime. En fait, c’est le lieutenant Dimmock qui nous a demandé de prendre l’affaire. On fait ça tout le temps.

-   Très bien, répondit Lestrade qui semblait toujours peu convaincu.

-   Alors, hum… une comédie musicale ? demanda John, ayant décidé qu’un changement de sujet était plus que jamais de rigueur. Un domaine un peu différent, n’est-ce pas ?

-   Un gros tas d’emmerdes, répondit Lestrade en zigzaguant dans la circulation londonienne. Si quelqu’un m’avait dit… Et ça, c’était avant même que des gens commencent à se faire tuer. Il secoua la tête. Putain, je voulais pas dire ça, désolé.

 

John eut un sourire gêné.

 

-   Hum, donc, ce sont toutes les chansons du groupe, n’est-ce pas ? Qui seront… mises ensembles, pour le spectacle ?

-   Ouais, quelques tubes, plusieurs titres dans des albums. On a essayé de satisfaire tout le monde, mais on dirait qu’on a fini par contenter personne, même vaguement. Vous savez, ce genre de chose.

 

Lestrade soupira et appuya plus fort sur l’accélérateur du fait qu’ils entraient sur l’autoroute.

 

-   Pardon, vous ne voulez sans doute pas entendre parler des problèmes. Oui, une comédie musicale, censée se produire dans quatre semaines. Tous les tubes que vous aimez en une seule fois. Broadway, nous voilà, youhou, putain ! débita-t-il dans un grand sourire, mais c’était un effort épuisant.

-   Mais ça en vaut la peine, si ça devient un succès comme certains autres… John s’arrêta de parler, craignant que le succès ne serait peut-être pas au rendez-vous.

-   Oh, ouais, si les gens prenaient goût à une bande de jolis petits jeunes qui interprètent nos vieux trucs, ça pourrait booster quelques albums, la bande-son se vendrait bien. Peut-être même qu’on gagnera quelques nouveaux fans. Ça dépendra juste de ce que les critiques diront, et si les fans de longue date arriveront à digérer.

-   Si vous n’aimez pas ce que vous faites… Euh, pourquoi le faire, alors ?

 

John gigota un peu sur son siège. Il ne perdait pas une miette de l’expression de Lestrade, admirant la touche argentée sur ses tempes et les boucles en argent qu’il portait, dont une avait l’air d’avoir une petite balle comme pendant.

 

-   Le fric, répliqua Lestrade en se frottant les doigts avec un sourire.

-   Mais vous… J’aurais cru que… vous étiez riches à millions… en tout cas, suffisamment, non ?

 

Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à calculer combien d’années ça lui prendrait d’économiser pour avoir une voiture semblable à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

 

-   Pardon, c’est… Je sais, c’est pas mes affaires.

 

Lestrade agita une main.

 

-   Ouais, moi, je le suis, mais les autres… vous savez ce que Tommy a laissé à ses six ex-femmes et ses onze enfants quand il est mort ? Un tas d’hypothèques impayées, une dette de l’ordre du PNB d’un petit État africain, une Merco avec une boîte de vitesse un peu louche et une putain d’addition non payée pour un Olympic Breakfast de chez Little Chef. Il secoua la tête. Ils ont du pot qu’il n’ait pas cédé sa part des droits de nos œuvres, sinon, ils seraient vraiment dans la merde. Au moins avec ça, ils peuvent toucher un peu d’argent.

-   Wow… Mais… Vous étiez… Vous étiez les rois du monde ! J’ai entendu dire qu’une fois, vous avez payé un hôtel à Las Vegas pour remplir toute la piscine avec du champagne.

 

Lestrade éclata de rire, et John ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’apprécier la vue. Il nota que ça lui donnait un air tellement plus jeune que quand il était renfrogné ou inquiet, comme il l’était au théâtre.

 

-   Mon Dieu, ouais, on a fait ça. C’était le bon temps, vous savez, dit-il en secouant encore la tête. Mais on aurait quand même dû garder un peu de bon sens. Tommy a gâché le sien en épousant chaque femme qu’il a rencontrée, Rick met la moitié du sien directement dans son nez, ce qui veut dire que c’est un bordel de cauchemar de travailler avec lui, et Freddy vit là-bas dans les îles Canaries et déteste revenir ici. Il n’a pas dépensé toute sa part, mais faire des tournées, c’est une foutue galère, et aucun de nous ne rajeunit.

 

John hocha la tête avec la sensation que les fantasmes qu’il s’était imaginés sur la vie de rock star venaient tout juste d’être démontés et sérieusement ternis.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade n'a pas mis longtemps avant de sortir de l'autoroute et de slalomer à travers les routes de campagne, pour finalement se garer le long d'une voie privée et actionner un bouton sur son porte-clés, pour ouvrir les larges battants d'un portail en fer. John remarqua deux caméras de sécurité et un intercom.

\- Donc, vous avez un système de sécurité correct, ici ? interrogea-t-il, c'est nouveau ? Ou est-ce que vous avez toujours… Ou bien, est-ce que vous avez installé de nouvelles choses depuis les meurtres ?

\- Quoi ? Non, les mêmes vieux trucs. Je devrais me procurer une mise à jour un peu plus convenable. Lestrade s'avança, une fois que le portail fut grand ouvert et guida l'engin vers la grande maison. Ça a déjà été fait à plusieurs reprises… Enfin, pas ici. Quand j'habitais en ville. Ça sert aussi à éloigner la presse.

Il pressa sur un autre bouton et une des portes du garage remonta pour dévoiler un vieux Land Rover usé, vraiment rien à voir avec l'Aston Martin dans lequel ils étaient. John ne savait pas pourquoi Sherlock voulait une photo de l'intérieur du garage – des garages, s'autocorrigea-t-il, et il se demanda s'il pourrait trouver une excuse pour pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil. Il y avait deux autres double portes, et il pouvait juste imaginer quelles sortes de véhicules se cachaient derrière.

Il suivit Lestrade à travers le gravier, s'émerveillant sur la vaste étendue parfaite de gazon vert qui entourait la maison.

\- Entrez, lui enjoignit le propriétaire des lieux en déverrouillant la grande porte principale. Je ne suis pas censé revenir en ville avant quelques heures, mais vous pouvez volontiers traîner ici, ou je peux m'arranger pour qu'une voiture vous récupère.

\- Hum, eh bien, je ne voudrais pas être une gêne… Vraiment, tout m'ira. Faites au plus simple.

\- Restez, alors. Les gens de la télé m'enverront une voiture plus tard. Nous pourrons la partager et nous vous déposerons où vous voudrez.

\- Parfait, merci. John observa l'immense vestibule, quelques photos encadrées sur les murs et plusieurs grandes plantes en pots.

\- Du café ? demanda Lestrade, pendant qu'il le guidait dans la maison. Oh, j'espère que vous aimez les chiens.

\- Oui, les chiens sont sympa. Et seulement si vous en prenez aussi, répondit John en jetant des coups d'œil pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de nombreuses portes et repérant un énorme salon où se trouvait un grand piano à queue, et aussi une pièce qui semblait remplie de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer comme objets iconiques de l'histoire du rock and roll.

\- Je vis de tous ces trucs, annonça Lestrade, tout en ouvrant une porte et en laissant deux gros dalmatiens débouler dans la cuisine. Ces derniers se dirigèrent immédiatement vers John et le reniflèrent.

\- C'est… Donc, ces crimes, essaya-t-il en se forçant de ne plus faire attention à un disque d'or posé en évidence sur un vaisselier de luxe – là où la plupart des gens mettaient des plats – et d'arrêter un gros chien qui se jetait sur lui. Vous avez des théories ?

Lestrade se retourna et s'appuya sur le comptoir, passant à nouveau une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Une partie de moi… Seigneur, une énorme partie de moi voudrait que ce soit une coïncidence. Ils étaient jeunes tous les deux, ils aimaient sortir. Je sais, c'est terrible de ma part, mais je voudrais vraiment qu'il s'agisse juste de victimes d'agressions fortuites.

\- Non, c'est compréhensible, approuva John. Mais ça semble peu probable, je suppose. Étant donné le nombre de meurtres à Londres, les chances sont plutôt… Minces.

\- Je sais, bon Dieu, pourtant, l'idée que c'est moi qui les ai choisis parmi des centaines d'autres et que ça ait pu entraîner leur mort… Honnêtement, je ne peux pas y penser. Ça me rend malade. C'était… Ils étaient juste des gamins. Ils commençaient à peine.

\- Donc, ils ont juste envoyé leurs… Quoi, enregistrements, c'est ça ? Ils vous les envoient, et… Il se passe quoi ?

Lestrade s'assit en poussant un grand mug de café vers John.

\- Ouais, ils nous envoient des démos, des enregistrements d'audition, même si ce ne sont plus des « enregistrements » maintenant, tout est sur DVD. On s'assoit et on les observe, on choisit les bonnes voix, les visages qu'on cherche, les danseurs, tout ça. Après, on fait une liste, puis, on les fait venir pour les auditions.

\- On ? Qui ça, « on » ? s'enquit John.

John passa la demi-heure suivante à en apprendre plus qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé sur les comédies musicales, mais il passa aussi plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer à fixer les yeux marron foncé de Lestrade. Il voulait se pincer, tellement ça paraissait irréel.

\- Bon, désolé, c'est probablement une question idiote, mais vous pensez qu'il y a un lien – je dirai, un autre lien – entre les victimes ? À part votre spectacle ?

Lestrade resta là regarder tellement longuement son café que John fut sur le point de poser une autre question. Puis, il leva les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas. C'est que… je ne crois pas qu'ils aient tellement de spectacles en commun, ou de formations. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, et rien… Bon, je veux dire, peut-être que votre… Sherlock peut trouver quelque chose. Mais non. Juste qu'ils… travaillaient tous les deux pour moi, et… Qu'ils ont été étranglés. Seigneur… C'est… C'est dur, vous savez ? Parce que peu importe… ce n'est peut-être pas de ma faute, mais c'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Étranglés ? Est-ce que vous connaissez d'autres détails ? Pardon, je suis sûr que Sherlock sait, mais… Bon, il ne se rappelle pas toujours de partager les détails.

\- Pas vraiment. Ils n'ont pas dit ce qui a été utilisé. Juste… Ça s'est toujours passé tard dans la nuit, près de chez eux, après les répétitions, ils ont été frappés à l'arrière de la tête et étranglés, soupira Lestrade. Un seul, on pourrait… Mais deux ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Bon, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas à cause de vous. C'est… Vous ne pouvez pas voir ça juste de cette façon. Ne pensez pas comme ça. John se rapprocha, voulant que Lestrade comprenne, qu'il se pardonne à lui-même.

\- Je ne devrais pas, peut-être. Mais je le peux définitivement, je vous assure, murmura Lestrade.

John acquiesça.

\- Sherlock est – sous peine de porter la poisse en disant ça – il est stupéfiant. Les détails qu'il remarque, la capacité mentale qu'il possède. Il trouve des liens et des mobiles, et repère des pistes qui semblent impossibles.

\- Alors, j'espère – j'espère sérieusement – qu'il pourra faire quelque chose avant qu'il y en ait un autre. Parce que là, maintenant, c'est comme une course contre la montre. Et c'est une course dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment la courir.

Une fois son café terminé, Lestrade se leva et ouvrit une des larges baies du patio, permettant aux chiens de sortir dans le grand jardin.

\- J'ai juste à jouer quelques chansons, ce soir, déclara Lestrade en guise d'excuse. Hum, il y a la télé, ou si vous voulez emprunter un PC ou quelque chose, vous divertir… J'sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pourrais… Écouter ? demanda John, se sentant comme s'il s'incrustait.

En réaction, il nota que Lestrade rougit légèrement.

\- Sûr, bien entendu. Hum, attendez ici, je reviens.

Lestrade sortit de la pièce et John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De tout ce que travailler avec Sherlock lui avait rapporté, cette situation était sans conteste la meilleure.

Lestrade revint avec une guitare et un grand cahier écorné. Puis, il s'assit sur une chaise au bout de la table, tirant à lui un repose-pieds qui se trouvait en-dessous, et fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir un médiator. John ne put lutter contre un énorme sourire qui le fit passer pour un parfait idiot, lorsque Lestrade gratta les premiers accords d'une de ses plus célèbres chansons. Il se laissa emporter ailleurs, en imaginant comment ça devrait être de voir tout le groupe, de sentir la musique vibrer à travers tout le corps, dans un de ces immenses stades, ou dans un de ces clubs de dingues, torrides et trop bruyants. Lestrade n'était pas exactement en train de chanter mais il fredonnait et prononçait de temps en temps des bribes de paroles, particulièrement quand il recommençait et retournait sur quelques mesures, les mettant dans le ton.

Lestrade revint sur John et sourit lui-même dès qu'il vit le grand sourire que le blond affichait.

\- Au moins, vous faites mieux que les chiens. Quand je m'exerce, ils m'accompagnent par des hurlements, annonça-t-il.

\- Hein ? John avait à présent l'air de quelqu'un pris en flagrant délit, et le sourire de Lestrade s'agrandit. Oh, désolé, j'étais juste en train de penser à ce que ça donnerait de vous voir en live. The Rox, en live, quelque part comme Wembley… Ou…

\- Ah, on ne va pas en tournée, cette année, s'excusa Lestrade. Pas maintenant… En fait, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va faire sans Tommy.

\- Bien sûr. Oui. Alors, ce soir, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda John.

\- Une émission. Faut que je joue une chanson, que je parle un peu du spectacle musical, et encore une chanson pour terminer le show. J'avais pensé à faire celle que je viens de jouer en dernier et chanter  _Demon_ au milieu. Il en gratta les premiers accords pour rafraîchir la mémoire de John.

\- C'est la chanson préférée de ma sœur… En fait, je dois lui envoyer un message, lui dire que je suis ici, avec vous, et que vous jouez  _Demon_  pour moi. Elle ne me croira jamais.

Lestrade sourit, il observait John pendant que celui-ci tapait un court message, et jouait la première moitié de la chanson. John prit son téléphone un instant plus tard et lut le message entrant.

\- Ouais, elle ne me croit pas, confirma-t-il avec un large sourire, en montrant l'écran à son vis-à-vis.

Lestrade entoura la main de John avec la sienne pour stabiliser le téléphone, et lut le message : « Et John Lennon est en train de chanter  _Imagine_  pendant qu'on est ensemble sur un nuage. Tu carbures à quoi, frangin ? ». Lestrade éclata de rire.

\- Envoyez-en un autre. Dites-lui de regarder la BBC One à 21h.

John sembla perplexe, mais obéit.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? interrogea le musicien.

\- Harry – Harriet, mais tout le monde l'appelle Harry.

\- Très bien, opina Lestrade. Alors, vous et… Sherlock, vous êtes comme un genre de… Quoi, enquêteurs en freelance ? Je ne savais pas que la police employait des gens comme ça, je n'y ai même jamais pensé, admit-il, toujours en grattant la guitare, s'arrêtant et recommençant quand il jouait de temps en temps une fausse note.

\- Hum, c'est probablement la meilleure façon de voir ça, oui. En réalité, c'est Sherlock… Il faisait déjà ça avant que je le connaisse. Il a une sorte de… Don, même s'il détesterait que j'appelle ça comme ça. C'est comme s'il voyait ce que les autres personnes ne peuvent pas. Des indices, ce genre de chose. Et il peut lire les gens, raconter l'histoire de leur vie après un bref regard. C'est plutôt exceptionnel.

\- Ouais, ce serait foutrement bien s'il pouvait attraper le bâtard assassin qui a tué ces gosses. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant de le rencontrer ?

\- L'armée… Euh, et médecin, repartit John. Ses idées étaient perturbées pendant qu'il regardait les doigts de Lestrade se mouvoir sans effort sur la frette, et semblait-il, avec insouciance.

\- Médecin à l'armée, donc. Lestrade sourit de plus belle.

John rougit et rigola.

\- Oui, pardon. C'est ça.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez passé des putain d'années de formation pour devenir médecin et à… Quoi, la trentaine passée ? Vous avez tout abandonné pour devenir… Un détective privé ? Ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

\- Oh, non. Pas entièrement. Je travaille toujours dans un cabinet médical, à mi-temps. Mais ouais, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Sherlock. C'est… Compliqué. Mais malgré ça, mes qualifications sont toujours utiles, vous savez ?

Lestrade opina lentement, puis observa ses doigts qui bougeaient sur les cordes, jouant délicatement, et recommença à fredonner.

John décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour procurer les photos à Sherlock, alors il jeta des coups d'œil alentour.

\- Je peux utiliser les toilettes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, là-bas. Deuxième porte à gauche, pointa Lestrade.

John se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir, en jetant un regard par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que les chiens étaient bien dehors, sur le gazon. Il traversa le corridor puis tourna et ne put voir que le dos de Lestrade, la tête penchée vers la guitare. Il prit une profonde respiration et enjamba le seuil du bureau, les yeux guettant les alentours. Un ordinateur trônait sur le bureau, près du téléphone et du fax. Le long d'un mur était appuyé un tiroir à fichiers et un autre avait un long banc couvert de piles de papiers et de livres. En hauteur se trouvaient des étagères pleines à craquer de livres et de dossiers. Sur un immense tableau accroché au mur étaient épinglées de nombreuses notes et autres choses – principalement des billets et des passes, de ce que John pouvait en deviner. Il y avait aussi un mur entier de CD, mais John savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les regarder. Il attrapa son portable, toujours en écoutant la douce musique qui flottait depuis la cuisine, mais soudain s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Il fit demi-tour et se faufila en direction des toilettes, debout dans l'élégante pièce et se fixant dans le grand miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, espèce d'idiot ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il utilisa les toilettes et retourna à la cuisine.

\- Écoutez, je pourrais aussi juste… Sherlock m'a demandé de prendre des photos de certaines choses ici. Votre bureau, le garage et la cuisine. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr du pourquoi, pour être honnête, mais Sherlock a toujours de bonnes raisons. Il m'a dit de les prendre sans que vous le sachiez, mais… Bon, je ne veux pas. Mais si je pouvais quand même en prendre quelques-unes… Ce serait vraiment très sympa de votre part.

Lestrade sembla totalement confus.

\- Des photos ? Mais… Je croyais que cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire. Aucune personne de l'équipe n'a jamais été ici.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il ne l'aurait pas demandé si ce n'était pas important.

Lestrade posa lentement la guitare.

\- Bien, vous pouvez… Seigneur, hum, ça ne me dérange pas, du moment qu'ils ne finissent pas dans les magazines. Ces bâtards sont littéralement capables de tout pour ce genre de merde. Ou bien internet – ce serait un bordel encore pire.

John se frotta le front. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire une promesse solennelle à Lestrade, mais quand il s'agissait de Sherlock, les promesses étaient des gestes futiles.

\- Je peux vous donner ma parole que je ne les donnerai pas à la presse. Sherlock,… Bon, je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il le ferait. Mais, évidemment, je ne peux pas promettre pour lui. je peux juste vous dire que je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- C'est… Et il doit vraiment les voir ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelle pertinence ça pourrait avoir.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, il ne l'aurait pas demandé si ça n'avait pas d'importance, s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lestrade soupira.

\- Allez-y, alors. Il agita une main en direction de la cuisine. Faites-vous plaisir.

John se sentit extrêmement coupable, mais prit quelques clichés de chaque pièce, s'assurant de tout capturer dans la salle en utilisant différents angles. Il était conscient de Lestrade qui s'appuyait sur chaque chambranle, l'observant attentivement. Quand ils sortirent vers les garages, sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement à la vue de la voiture jaune, une Lamborghini Miura. Le Land Rover défoncé et les deux motos se trouvaient dans le premier, et il sourit largement aux deux quads géants, sales et boueux, dans le suivant, près de l'atelier plein d'outils, de pièces de machines et d'une vieille voiture de course qui était, soit en cours d'assemblage, soit en démontage – il n'était pas sûr.

Après qu'ils eurent fini et qu'ils revinrent vers la maison, il indiqua la pièce pleine de souvenirs.

\- Ça a l'air merveilleux. Est-ce que c'est votre… Genre de salle de musique ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches.

\- C'est pour les interviews, en général. Les journaux, magazines, ils aiment tout ça. Et ça veut surtout dire que je n'ai pas à permettre aux gens de voir le reste de la maison. Ils pensent que je vis dans un putain de musée.

Il y entra et John le suivit, les yeux écarquillés face aux murs presque couverts de disques d'or et de platine, du sol au plafond. Il y avait aussi des posters, un mur de photos et quelques guitares installées sur leurs supports. D'émerveillement, il secoua la tête.

\- Je crois que je suis entré dans un nouveau monde, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Lestrade lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je suppose que c'est tout l'intérêt. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens découvrent qu'on vit comme le commun des mortels. Il se retourna et revint dans la cuisine, John dans son sillage. Si une balade ne vous embête pas, je dois sortir les chiens, lança-t-il par-dessus l'épaule.

\- Pas du tout, répondit John, se demandant s'il vivrait jamais un meilleur jour dans sa vie.

Lestrade sortit puis émit un sifflement sonore, faisant bondir deux grands chiens sur lui. Il se tourna, décrocha deux laisses du mur, les jeta autour du cou et verrouilla la porte du patio, puis commença à partir, suivi de John et des chiens.

Ils firent une marche d'une demi-heure environ, Lestrade et John lançant tour à tour les balles de tennis qui prenaient plus de bave chaque fois que les chiens les leur rapportaient. Lestrade fit les présentations : Mozzy et Chops, même si John ne pouvait pas vraiment les distinguer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand vous n'êtes pas là ? s'enquit John. Chenils ?

\- Non, une femme au village les garde. Lestrade lança encore une des balles. J'étais un peu triste avant, quand j'ai décidé de les avoir, avec mes voyages et tout ça. Mais ils sont géniaux. J'avais l'habitude de rester seul, cloîtré tout seul à la maison. Pas comme à Londres où on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion d'être au calme. Ici, la nuit, c'est assez silencieux. Donc, ouais, quand je pars, elle en prend soin avec ses propres chiens.

John hocha la tête et se tourna un peu pour regarder là où il pouvait voir la maison par-dessus la haie. Il pouvait imaginer qu'on pouvait s'y sentir seul, étant donné qu'elle était aussi grande qu'isolée. Le village était visible le long de la route, mais il savait que la nuit, la zone entière était probablement sombre et silencieuse.

\- Alors, l'armée, hein ? J'ai pensé à la rejoindre quand j'étais petit, dit Lestrade. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais après, j'ai découvert la musique et… Le reste appartient à l'histoire.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le faire, au début, mais ils m'ont payé l'école de médecine. Je n'avais pas d'autre manière de m'en sortir.

\- Ah, je vois. Et c'est pour ça que vous n'y êtes plus, maintenant ? Vous avez épongé toutes vos dettes envers eux ?

John sourit.

\- Non. On m'a tiré dessus. Réformé.

\- Tiré dessus ? Putain de merde ! s'exclama Lestrade en regardant John.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu ce que j'ai pensé quand c'est arrivé. John afficha un sourire désabusé.

\- Mais vous allez bien ? Je veux dire, maintenant, vous êtes guéri ? Il l'observa à la dérobée comme pour chercher des preuves de blessure.

\- Ça m'élance encore, quelquefois, mais oui, en gros. John sentit la rougeur s'étaler sur ses joues en voyant à quel point Lestrade montrait de l'inquiétude.

\- Seigneur. Vous voyez, les choses comme ça me font sentir comme… Qu'est-ce j'ai foutu dans la vie ? À faire des voyages autour du monde, alors que je ne m'en souviens même pas de la moitié… Et pourquoi ? J'ai rien apporté de bien à personne. Et puis, y a des gars comme vous qui sauvez la vie des gens et qui prenez des balles pour ça.

\- Ouais, ça doit être terrible d'être adoré par des millions de personnes, à changer la vie des gens par la musique, à vous impliquer dans toutes ces œuvres de bienfaisance… C'est clair, vous n'avez carrément eu aucun impact sur le monde. John sourit largement, et encore plus quand Lestrade le fit aussi.

\- Ouais, très bien. Je vous l'accorde, repartit Lestrade. Mais quand même, c'est pas la même chose.

Il était environ 18h quand la voiture arriva pour les récupérer. John porta les grandes caisses de CD et DVD, et observa Lestrade ranger soigneusement deux étuis de guitare dans le coffre.

Une fois dans la voiture pour Londres, Lestrade laissa son regard vagabonder, comme John.

\- Où est-ce qu'on peut vous relâcher ?

\- J'habite sur Baker Street, répondit John, mais n'importe où fera l'affaire, là où vous voudrez aller. Je prendrai le métro.

John crut apparaître un sourire, mais juste un instant, le temps du passage des phares d'une voiture en sens inverse. Mais il reconnut l'air de la chanson que Lestrade fredonnait. Après le premier couplet, Lestrade s'arrêta et rit.

\- Pardon, vous devez l'entendre tout le temps.

\- Pas vraiment. Pas juste la mélodie, en tout cas.

\- C'était censé être un solo de guitare, vous savez, annonça tristement Lestrade. Magnifique. Mais c'est un saxo, maintenant. Bon, c'est comme ça qu'on a fait la chanson, mais quand même…

John put apercevoir la main droite de Lestrade se mouvoir, et devina qu'il mimait les accords.

\- Je ne savais pas, ça, admit John.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, et John se rendit compte que Lestrade tapait en rythme les chansons qui passaient à la radio et en fredonnait certaines.

\- Je me demandais, commença-t-il à nouveau. Comment pouvons-nous rester en contact avec vous ? Enfin, si quelque chose… Arrivait ? Est-ce que votre agent peut nous mettre en relation, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou… peut-être que vous pourriez prendre mon numéro, comme ça, vous pourrez m'appeler si vous voulez des nouvelles ?

Lestrade prit le téléphone de sa poche.

\- Oui, donnez-moi votre numéro et prenez le mien. D'habitude, je réponds à celui-ci… Bon, pas quand je suis en studio ou ce genre de chose, mais vous pouvez laisser un message. Je reviendrai toujours vers vous.

John opina, sortant son téléphone et prenant le numéro que Lestrade lui donnait, se sentant comme un adolescent qui franchissait la première étape de la drague, puis se réprimanda aussitôt pour avoir eu une pensée aussi ridicule.


	3. Chapter 3

Il se tint sur les marches du 221B, de lourds classeurs remplis de DVD sur les bras, et fit un signe de la main pendant que la voiture s'éloignait du trottoir. Puis, il rentra dans la maison, avec l'impression de retourner à la réalité après un rêve, grâce aux effluves chimiques qui l'accueillirent au bas de l'escalier.

Il entra dans le salon pour voir Sherlock en train de se pencher sur un récipient de liquide bleu bouillonnant.

\- J'ai obtenu les enregistrements des auditions, déclara-t-il en les déposant sur la table basse.

\- Excellent. Et les photos ? interrogea Sherlock, sans lever les yeux.

\- Et les photos, répondit John, en dépassant l'expérience pour allumer la bouilloire.

Il se coula dans le fauteuil, releva les pieds, tout en reposant sa tête sur les coussins et ferma les yeux. Avec un peu d'effort d'imagination, il pouvait encore ressentir un corps ferme et solide pressé contre son dos et des mains traînant le long de son corps, à partir des hanches jusqu'à la poitrine. Il sourit et se mit à espérer s'il y aurait moyen de passer plus de temps avec l'homme.

\- C'est pour quoi, ça ?

La voix de Sherlock le fit sursauter et recracher son thé sur son pull.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, irrité.

\- Le sourire. Tu étais en train de penser, et de sourire à propos de ça.

\- Rien – de la musique, des trucs, se renfrogna-t-il.

Sherlock émit un « Hmp » comme petit bruit et s'affala sur le sofa, en agrippant son laptop et les DVD.

Une heure plus tard, John était relativement sûr qu'il ne voulait plus entendre chanter qui que ce soit. Plus jamais. Les démos étaient répétitives et en général, complètement horribles : chaque extrait s'arrangeait pour être plus discordant que le précédent.

\- Je vais me doucher, annonça John. Et quand je reviendrai, je veux voir l'émission de Lestrade.

\- Mmmh, ouais, dit Sherlock en agitant distraitement une main.

Puisque ça s'était éteint, John n'avait pas eu à pousser l'argument : il présuma que Sherlock en avait autant que lui assez des personnes aux talents discutables qui passaient sur les disques.

Le détective passa la première partie du programme à faire remarquer les addictions des invités, leurs habitudes et secrets, pendant qu'il critiquait également l'incapacité de l'hôte à construire la moindre phrase correctement.

Le médecin ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait changé de posture sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lui lance un regard entendu, mais même après ça, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en préoccuper.

\- Et maintenant, venu ici pour jouer une chanson de son dernier album, voici… Lestrade ! s'époumona l'hôte, et le public se mit à applaudir et à acclamer.

John sourit quand il vit Lestrade apparaître sur scène, les manches relevées, les cheveux mis en valeur par un peu de gel, et le sourire aux lèvres. Il attendit que les applaudissements s'atténuent un peu, puis se pencha légèrement vers le micro.

\- Celle-ci est dédicacée à Harry, de la part de son frère John, dit-il simplement, la voix profonde et rocailleuse.

John put littéralement sentir le regard dédaigneux de Sherlock lui transpercer la peau, mais il décida de l'ignorer, les yeux fixés sur la télévision, admirant le jeu de Lestrade, les mouvements fluides, la façon dont il fermait les yeux quand il chantait certains passages, sa langue qui sortait rapidement pour humecter ses lèvres, la façon dont ces mêmes lèvres effleuraient presque le micro pendant qu'il chantait, ainsi que le son envoûtant de la voix rauque et de la guitare sèche. C'était sans comparaison avec les énormes concerts remplissant des stades entiers, pour lesquels les Rox étaient célèbres, mais quelque chose qui convenait parfaitement à son timbre.

La chanson s'acheva sur les hurlements et les ovations du public, et John aperçut la même expression qu'auparavant sur le visage de Lestrade, quand il lui avait demandé de rester pour l'écouter dans la cuisine. C'était un sourire légèrement gêné, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'audience pouvait être sincère dans son appréciation… Et que si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne pensait pas le mériter.

John continua sa contemplation pendant que Lestrade retirait sa guitare pour la déposer sur un socle et qu'il traversait le studio pour s'installer dans un des confortables fauteuils où l'animateur l'attendait. Le téléphone du médecin bipa et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran, pas surpris du tout à la vue de la mention « 1 nouveau message_ Harry ». Mais il l'ignora, bien trop concentré sur la télé.

La discussion porta essentiellement sur la comédie musicale, puis dévia pour parler du dernier album solo de Lestrade et se termina sur The Rox.

\- Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons absolument pas nous quitter sans nous remémorer de Tommy Dillon, déclara le présentateur, et son récent – tragique – décès. Puis-je demander ce que ça pourrait avoir comme impact sur le futur de The Rox ?

Lestrade resta sans voix un instant, puis passa une main sur sa bouche. John voulut bondir à l'intérieur de l'écran pour crier à l'animateur de se la fermer – qu'il était trop tôt pour penser au groupe, alors que l'ami de cet homme venait juste de mourir. Mais il savait que c'était une question à laquelle tout le monde voulait une réponse. Aussi, il ne put rien faire d'autre à part adresser un regard noir à la télé et attendre la réponse avec espoir.

\- Oui, bon, c'est…

Le gros plan montrait les yeux de Lestrade qui commençaient à s'embuer, et John sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait voulu protéger cet homme, faire en sorte d'arrêter l'exposition de son chagrin à des millions de téléspectateurs.

\- C'est vraiment très récent, vous savez ? Tommy et moi, on s'est rencontrés quand j'avais douze ans. Ça peut sembler un peu cliché, mais on était comme des frères. C'est encore très dur pour moi de me rendre compte qu'il ne va plus s'asseoir derrière et me jeter dessus ses baguettes quand je joue mal.

Il émit un pauvre sourire, visiblement en train de rassembler ses esprits.

\- Donc, c'est un peu tôt pour prendre une quelconque décision. Mais évidemment, pour les engagements déjà contractés, nous aurons avec nous quelqu'un qui est très talentueux et qui a joué avec nous auparavant. Sa tâche sera lourde, mais je sais qu'il s'y est déjà préparé et il fera la fierté de Tommy. Et Tommy restera vivant à travers la musique et nos fans. Je sais qu'il ne sera jamais oublié.

L'animateur tendit la main et agrippa le bras de Lestrade pour le remercier. Après, il expliqua à la caméra que Lestrade allait jouer une autre chanson, pendant que ce dernier allait reprendre son ancienne place.

John cligna les yeux pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, et il était conscient que l'attention de Sherlock était au moins pour de moitié sur lui, mais continua à se focaliser sur l'écran, refusant d'afficher son malaise.

Lestrade atteignit la scène et se débarrassa de sa veste, faisant découvrir un t-shirt qui révélait des bras musclés et des biceps recouverts de remarquables tatouages colorés. John put entendre les femmes du public pousser des hurlements tandis que l'artiste prenait sa guitare – une différente – pour la mettre en bandoulière.

La chanson de Lestrade pendant le déroulement du générique final faisait partie des classiques des Rox et le public se déchaîna en applaudissant et en chantant en rythme. Les musiciens qui l'accompagnaient étaient assez bons et pendant que le générique continuait à défiler, Lestrade les remercia entre les couplets. John se renversa sur sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas… Je veux dire, il est l'un des plus talentueux musiciens de sa génération. Vraiment. Merveilleux. Et je me suis trouvé dans sa cuisine…

\- N'importe qui peut exceller sur un instrument de musique, répliqua Sherlock.

John fit rouler sa tête sur le coussin pour regarder Sherlock, qui encore une fois avait attrapé son ordi et était en train d'étudier quelque chose. La lumière de l'écran mettait clairement en évidence sa moue boudeuse.

\- Écrire de la grande musique n'a rien à voir avec ça… Il écrit de magnifiques chansons, et le groupe est ensemble depuis… Vingt-cinq ans. Il y a peu de groupes qui peuvent gérer ça, encore moins rester au sommet des classements.

Sherlock l'ignora, alors John retourna à son téléphone pour lire le message de Harry.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE » pouvait-on lire. John pouffa de rire. Concise et droit au but, ça, c'était Harry. Il suspecta qu'il aurait encore de ses nouvelles, qu'elle voudrait plus de détails jusqu'à un certain point. Mais pour l'instant, il était content de juste savoir qu'il lui avait indubitablement donné le sourire.

Il s'assit et écouta encore un peu plus de torture musicale, pendant que Sherlock continuait à visionner les auditions, puis décida d'aller se coucher.

Une fois au lit, contemplant l'obscurité, avec des morceaux de musique et des paroles se mélangeant encore dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son sexe en main, tout en essayant d'imaginer ce que Lestrade pouvait bien faire en ce moment. De retour à la maison, probablement, en train de prendre une douche… L'eau cascadant sur lui, fonçant les cheveux argentés, continuant sa course sur la barbe râpeuse et les lèvres roses, puis sur les forts pectoraux et les bras. Il s'imagina entrer sous la cascade et presser des baisers contre les clavicules et le cou. Il réprima le grognement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, ses mains se mouvant plus rapidement. Il pouvait imaginer ces lèvres titiller le sommet de son érection de la même manière qu'elles ont frôlé le micro, la langue ressortant un peu pour le goûter, douce et humide. Et une fois qu'il y fut presque, les cuisses tremblantes à mesure que ses muscles se tendaient, Lestrade l'aurait fait se retourner, se serait introduit en lui, ses bras puissants le retenant, les doigts creusant une de ses hanches et son épaule, le tirant en arrière sur une dure et épaisse érection. John serra ses muscles fessiers, s'imaginant être rempli, qu'on s'enfonçait en lui, puis il trembla quand il vint, haletant bruyamment dans la chambre silencieuse pendant que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il poussa paresseusement dans son poing humide et glissant, arrachant le moindre petit fragment de plaisir de son orgasme, puis se détendit, les muscles lourds, et la sensation du sperme coulant entre ses cuisses. Il se nettoya sommairement avec son caleçon de la veille, laissa la relaxation l'envahir et le sommeil l'emporter.

John s'éveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, essayant de deviner ce qui l'a réveillé. Puis la sonnerie irritante de son téléphone recommença. Il se demanda s'il avait laissé une alarme allumée pendant qu'il le triturait maladroitement. Puis il vit le nom sur l'écran : « Lestrade ». Sa bouche s'assécha un peu. Il décrocha.

\- Allô ? il maudit sa voix de paraître aussi cassée et déglutit laborieusement.

\- Salut, John ? répondit la voix de Lestrade.

\- Oui, oui… Qu'est-ce que je, euh, peux faire pour vous ? s'enquit-il, balayant le sommeil de ses yeux et se redressant.

\- C'est… Je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être pas… Je ne sais pas si je devais appeler ou pas. Ma maison a été cambriolée cette nuit, et… Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est relié aux meurtres, ou…

\- Votre… Merde ! Hum, bien, nous arrivons, certainement. Ça aurait pu… Vous allez bien ? Quelque chose de valeur a été volé ?

\- Juste une guitare, rien d'autre. Et je vais bien. Écoutez, je vais vous envoyer une voiture… Et… Sherlock aussi ? Où est-ce qu'il habite, je vais envoyer la même voiture vous chercher.

\- Sherlock, oui, on vit ensemble, c'est le numéro 221, appartement B.

Il y eut une pause, un silence et John s'inquiéta une seconde que la communication fût coupée. Puis la voix de Lestrade revint.

\- Bien, ce sera… Dix minutes ? Est-ce que ça ira ? Ou… Plus de temps ?

\- Non, dix minutes, très bien. On se voit très vite. John sourit, ayant hâte de revoir Lestrade.

\- Bien. Et merci, c'est… Merci, acheva Lestrade.

John se tint immobile pendant une seconde, avant de se regarder et de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait définitivement aller nulle part avant de prendre une douche. Il n'y avait pas moyen de regarder Lestrade en face, sachant qu'il était encore recouvert de sa propre semence, souvenir d'une branlette pleine de fantasmes de la veille. Il bondit du lit, attrapa une serviette et hurla pour appeler Sherlock.

Sherlock apparut du salon, semblant parfaitement calme et bien réveillé.

\- Lestrade, voiture, dix minutes, marmonna John en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Sa maison a été cambriolée cette nuit !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il fut prêt juste à temps, remarquant la voiture dehors quand il finit de s'habiller. Pendant qu'il dévalait les escaliers, Sherlock se mit sur son chemin, lui tendant un grand sac.

\- Qu'est-… ? commença John.

\- Tes vêtements, trousse de toilette et laptop. Tu vas rester avec Lestrade jusqu'à ce que les meurtres soient résolus.

John sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Pour le protéger ?

\- Pour le surveiller, répartit Sherlock le visage impassible. J'ai préparé ton arme, au fond du sac.

\- Quoi… pour le surveiller ? Mais…

Sherlock lui jeta seulement un regard et John la ferma parce qu'une occasion de passer plus de temps avec Lestrade venait juste de lui être donnée, et il serait dingue de compromettre ça. Il prit le sac et sortit pour rejoindre la voiture, se demandant ce qui avait pu rendre Sherlock si soupçonneux vis-à-vis de Lestrade, et se demandant encore s'il y aurait une chance qu'il fût impliqué. Mais il n'allait pas en discuter devant le chauffeur. Alors, il s'assit en silence, observant le paysage se dérouler à travers les vitres et la ville faire place à la campagne.

\- Nous allons marcher à partir d'ici, déclara Sherlock quand la voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée, le portail bloquant le passage.

John regarda les voitures parquées sur le bas-côté et repéra un attroupement près d'une brèche dans la haie, quelques-unes portant d'énormes caméras. Il descendit de la voiture, toujours un œil sur eux, pendant que Sherlock parlait à l'agent de police posté au portail pour les laisser entrer. Il jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule et suivit l'allée qui lui était à présent familière, même si ce jour elle était encombrée de voitures de police et d'un van de la scientifique.

La porte principale était grande ouverte et John pouvait voir Sherlock déjà en train de cataloguer les détails concernant la maison, les fenêtres, les jardins étendus et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir d'autre. Ils passèrent la porte et John put entendre la voix de Lestrade provenir de la cuisine. Il pilota Sherlock dans cette direction et vit Lestrade s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, une main autour d'un mug à café, l'autre gesticulant pendant qu'il parlait à un officier. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et avait l'air complètement crevé. Il ressentit une petite pique – de la jalousie peut-être – en son for intérieur quand il pensait à ce que Lestrade avait bien pu faire ces dernières heures. Il avait probablement quelqu'un à Londres, passé la nuit chez cette personne, puis s'en fut retourné au petit matin pour constater l'effraction.

Lestrade le vit et en quelques secondes, son visage avait rajeuni de quelques années lorsqu'il sourit.

\- John… Et Sherlock. Merci d'être venus.

Il s'éloigna du comptoir et s'avança la main tendue. John la prit, Sherlock se détourna.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée si ça a un lien mais… Bon, j'ai juste pensé…, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sherlock inspecta la pièce, puis le corridor, en jetant des coups d'œil dans chaque pièce. John haussa les épaules à son tour à l'adresse de Lestrade et tous le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent dans la pièce pour interview, saccagée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? interrogea Sherlock.

\- Hum, juste une guitare. C'est tout, répondit Lestrade. Ou plutôt, tout ce que j'ai noté. Rien d'autre ne semble avoir disparu.

\- Mmmm de valeur ?

Lestrade fit un geste vague et passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il y a d'autres trucs qui valent plus cher, d'autres guitares, même.

\- De quoi elle avait l'air ?

\- Fender Stratocaster, corps rouge. Il y a des tas de photos. Je peux vous en dénicher une, si vous voulez ?

Sherlock avait déjà son téléphone en main et le tourna vers Lestrade.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui, c'est celle-là, opina Lestrade.

John visa la photo et leva les yeux vers Lestrade.

\- Mais… C'est votre préférée ! Je voulais dire, votre guitare préférée… Vous… Quelqu'un l'a volée ?

Lestrade hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas… Les deux dans mon studio sont mes favorites, vraiment, et il y en a quelques autres que je choisirais avant celle-là.

\- Mais…, partit John.

Sherlock le fixa, les yeux plissés.

\- Pourquoi croyais-tu que c'était sa préférée ?

John les regarda alternativement.

\- C'était… Il y avait un article dans un magazine. Vous aviez dit…

\- Ah, ouais, mais c'était juste pour le sponsoring. Ils avaient sponsorisé cette tournée, alors j'ai dû raconter tout ça. C'est juste de conneries de marketing.

Sherlock sembla intéressé puis se retourna pour ratisser le reste de la pièce.

\- C'est clair que tout ceci a été fait pour le show. Ils n'ont rien cherché, juste tout mis à sac pour le plaisir de le faire. Un show. À quelle heure avez-vous découvert l'effraction ?

\- Aux environs de… 5 heures, peut-être ? Un truc comme ça.

Lestrade retira le téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur quelques touches.

\- J'ai appelé la police à 5h12.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose vous a réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Réveillé… Non, j'étais dans le studio, je travaillais. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je suis sorti. Pour un café ou pour aller aux toilettes, ou comme ça. Et j'ai trouvé tout ça, fit-il en un geste. Un des chiens a couru jusqu'ici, elle était… Je ne sais pas, elle agissait bizarrement, alors je l'ai suivie.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, ensuite ? poursuivit Sherlock.

\- À part me faire dessus et penser que j'allais être tué, vous voulez dire ? rigola Lestrade.

Sherlock resta simplement à le regarder. Lestrade recouvrit aussitôt son sérieux.

\- J'ai appelé la police. Je dirai que j'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil alentour, les chiens étaient avec moi, alors je savais en quelque sorte que personne d'autres n'était plus là. Ensuite j'ai appelé la police.

\- Les chiens… Pourquoi ne vous ont-elles pas alerté au moment de l'effraction ? Elles auraient dû faire quelque chose… Donné des signes d'agitation, présuma Sherlock.

\- Elles étaient au studio avec moi. C'est insonorisé. Je jouais. Je suppose qu'elles ne pouvaient rien entendre de ce qui se passe dehors, probablement. Je ne sais pas, elles n'ont juste pas émis un son.

\- Et pas d'alarme ?

\- Eh bien, il y en a une, mais je l'allume seulement la nuit ou quand je sors. Je veux dire, quand je dors. Donc… Le temps a juste en quelque sorte… Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard, je ne l'ai pas allumée. La compagnie d'assurances va être furax.

Sherlock produisit un bruit qui pour John ressemblait beaucoup à de l'incrédulité.

\- Il y a une vidéosurveillance, mais la police n'a pas considéré que ça pourrait être d'une grande aide, annonça Lestrade directement à John tout en indiquant le bureau.

\- Oui, répliqua Sherlock, sans être la personne à qui la remarque était adressée.

Lestrade mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver la partie de la vidéo en question et à la graver sur un DVD pour Sherlock. Ce ne fut qu'après que le détective consultant annonça qu'il en avait terminé. Lestrade observa le flot décroissant de voitures de police quitter rapidement et nota que les policiers de la scientifique avaient remballé leurs affaires. Il bâilla ostensiblement, et John put tout à fait comprendre la raison pour laquelle il avait l'air si fatigué.

\- Oui, maintenant, je suppose…, commença Lestrade.

\- John va rester avec vous à partir de maintenant, imposa Sherlock d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Il… Vous restez ?

Lestrade posa les yeux sur John.

\- Hum, oui… Nous avons pensé…

\- Pour votre sécurité, affirma Sherlock tout en s'éloignant déjà. Il est absolument très bien entraîné pour ce genre de situation.

\- Très bien, dit Lestrade en souriant à John. C'est… Bien.

Un des officiers approcha et Lestrade fit volte-face pour lui parler. Sherlock en profita pour agripper le bras de John afin de l'écarter un peu.

\- Garde bien l'œil ouvert sur lui, murmura le brun.

\- Quoi ? Je le ferai… Tu penses qu'il est en danger ?

John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard discret par-dessus son épaule, seulement pour constater que Lestrade l'observait – ou plus exactement, la main de Sherlock sur son bras. Il rejeta très vite cette pensée.

\- Non, je pense que c'est un leurre. Tout ça est beaucoup trop accommodant. Aucune publicité n'est mauvaise, John.

Il fixa Lestrade avec un regard acéré.

\- Sherlock ! Tu ne peux pas dire… La vidéo a montré que quelqu'un est entré par effraction.

\- Les vidéos peuvent facilement être trafiquées, et je peux à peine appeler preuve une image sombre montrant quelqu'un avec une taille et une carrure qui correspondent. Il aurait pu faire ça à n'importe quel moment, son système est ouvert à tous les piratages.

\- Je… Bon, je le ferai.

John savait qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se disputer. Mais il ne voulait pas croire que Lestrade pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec les meurtres ou le cambriolage.

\- Excellent, je retourne à Baker Street. Contacte-moi à intervalles réguliers.

\- Oui, je le ferai, dit John en suivant des yeux la silhouette qui partait d'un pas empressé.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter de comment Sherlock comptait faire pour rentrer à Londres.


	4. Chapter 4

Il observa les derniers agents de police qui rangeaient le van et se tourna pour voir Lestrade apparaître à ses côtés, tenant un mug de café.

Pardon de te tirer du lit aussi tôt un weekend, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Pas de problème, dit John en souriant.

Lestrade bâilla encore et s'étira, puis passa une main sur son visage. John put entendre le crissement de la barbe de trois jours contre sa paume.

\- Merde. Je suppose que je devrais ranger, reprit-il, la voix défaite.

\- Un coup de main ? offrit John.

Lestrade sourit pour de bon.

\- Avec plaisir, ouais.

Ils commencèrent par redresser l'étagère puis ramassèrent les photos encadrées qui ont été décrochées du mur.

\- Je crois que je vais aller récupérer la brosse et la pelle, proposa John devant les bris de verres.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, c'est par là dans le débarras. Là où sont les chiens. Tu peux aussi les laisser sortir, maintenant que tout le monde est parti, mais juste dans la cuisine par contre. Pas ici avec tous ces bouts de verres éparpillés.

John s'y dirigea, ouvrit la porte et se trouva assailli par deux chiens très vigoureux. Il se baissa pour les caresser, en essayant d'éviter les léchouilles sur son visage.

\- Allez, laissez-moi passer, ria-t-il en luttant pour traverser la petite pièce, puis commença à ouvrir les portes du placard pour trouver le matériel de nettoyage, des Wellingtons et de la nourriture pour chiens, mais la pelle semblait ne pas être à portée de vue.

Il la trouva finalement et retourna dans l'autre pièce tout en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui pour éviter que les chiens ne s'approchent des bris de verres. Il entra pour s'arrêter net aussitôt. Lestrade était étendu dans le fauteuil, une pile de photos dans une main qui reposait sur sa poitrine, sa tête était renversée en arrière sur le coussin, il s'était rapidement endormi. Le blond sourit, observant la mâchoire puissante, l'allongement du cou de Lestrade, la pose détendue.

Il quitta silencieusement la pièce, prit son sac et fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, sans aucune volonté de réveiller son hôte. Une fois son laptop ouvert et son arme rangée ailleurs, en sécurité et enveloppée dans une chemise, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et essaya de rédiger la dernière enquête de Sherlock. Les chiens se prélassaient près de la porte, dans la chaleur du soleil et la maison fut tout à fait paisible, avec pour seul bruit le cliquetis de ses doigts sur le clavier.

Mais soudain, un puissant bourdonnement suivi d'un petit riff de guitare remplit la pièce, faisant sursauter John et les chiens. Il repéra le téléphone sur le comptoir près de la machine à café et supposa que Lestrade avait dû l'oublier là. Le bruit cessa et John fixa l'appareil, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire. Après quelques minutes, la sonnerie reprit et il se leva pour se diriger vers l'objet afin de jeter un œil sur le message. Ça disait juste : « Salut. 1200 ». Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était 11h et demie. Ayant pris sa décision, il s'empara du téléphone, fit taire l'alarme et sortit de la pièce.

Lestrade était toujours étendu et endormi, tandis que John s'approchait de lui avec hésitation, ne sachant que faire. En observant le téléphone dans sa main, il sut qu'il devait réveiller son propriétaire. Mais quant à comment s'y prendre, il n'était pas sûr. Une main sur le genou parce que c'était le plus proche ? Mais c'était aussi un peu… trop proche de la cuisse, pensa-t-il. Ou bien se pencher un peu et lui toucher l'épaule. Mais si Lestrade sursautait, ça pourrait devenir gênant. La seule chose, songea-t-il, qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas risquer, c'était que Lestrade se réveillât pour se retrouver intensément scruté. John tendit donc la main et secoua gentiment le genou de Lestrade.

\- Lestrade ? appela-t-il doucement, puis réalisa à quel point c'était ridicule de parler doucement tout en essayant de réveiller quelqu'un. Lestrade ? recommença-t-il plus fort et les yeux de l'interpellé clignèrent avant de s'ouvrir.

\- John ? Merde, est-ce que j'étais… Il se redressa et laissa vite aussitôt glisser les photos qu'il tenait. Pardon, pardon, je n'étais… Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ?

\- Juste environ une demi-heure. J'avais pensé que tu avais besoin de repos. Tu avais l'air crevé. Mais ton téléphone a commencé à sonner… Une alarme, je suppose ?

Il lui tendit le portable et observa Lestrade en train de le vérifier en le faisant passer dans sa main gauche pour appuyer sur les boutons avec les doigts de la main droite.

\- Putain, putain, j'ai oublié. J'avais une interview à faire – des yeux, il fit le tour de la pièce. Ici, dans une demi-heure. Grosses conneries. Écoute, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me donner un coup de main ? Je sais que c'est pas ton boulot, mais… Oh, et c'est Greg. Vraiment. Tu peux laisser tout le Lestrade machin truc ici. C'est juste pour le show, c'est tout.

\- Greg, opina John. Bon, je vais essayer de m'en rappeler. Et bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas d'aider.

Le médecin sourit et fixa encore Lestrade en train de ramasser les photos qu'il a lâchées, luttant pour récupérer les feuilles depuis le parquet glissant, ses doigts manquant leur prise, incapables d'en soulever les bords.

\- Tout ça, commença Lestrade en indiquant les trophées éparpillés au sol. Tout ce qui n'est pas cassé, il faut les remettre sur ces étagères. Le reste, juste… Je sais pas, jette-les dans le salon. On a juste besoin que cette pièce soit à moitié correcte parce qu'ils voudront prendre des photos.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit John en commençant à rassembler divers trophées et en essayant de les remettre sur les étagères, de telle façon à ce que ça ne semblât pas trop déposé au hasard.

Lestrade attrapa un tiroir et jeta des livres – principalement à propos de musique, à ce que John put en dire – dedans. Puis, il se releva et le plus jeune remarqua qu'il se massait la main gauche pendant qu'il vérifiait la pièce, une grimace déformant ses traits à l'occasion.

\- Hum, Seigneur, je suppose que je dois chercher la poubelle, dit-il. Et l'aspirateur.

\- Je m'occupe du verre cassé, fit John en se portant volontaire et il sortit pour prendre la pelle et la balayette une fois de plus.

Il leur fallut vingt minutes et quelques pour faire paraître la pièce raisonnablement rangée. Lestrade en profita pour faire plus de café et John resta à regarder la pile de trucs qu'il a dû déplacer pour les cacher dans le salon : un Prix Ivor Novello posé sur le grand piano, des Disques d'Or avec leurs verres brisés hors de leurs cadres, appuyés sur la table basse.

\- Voilà.

Lestrade lui tendit du café.

\- Tout ça… Juste ça, ça doit valoir… Autant que la guitare, sans doute ? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait prendre juste une guitare ?

Le musicien haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, ils ont probablement dû penser que c'était ma préférée. Probablement un fan ou quelqu'un qui vole sur commande. La police a dit que c'est bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas pris un van ou un truc du genre. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas en rafler énormément.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que tu allais rester à Londres ou, bon, oui, c'est un peu bizarre. John, pensif, en fronça les sourcils.

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas. Je suis content que tu sois là, cependant. Honnêtement, lorsque j'ai trouvé tout ça la nuit dernière, la première chose qui m'est venue en tête était que quelqu'un aurait pu être là, et aurait pu finir comme ces pauvres gosses. Stupide, hein ? Je veux dire…

John était sur le point de répliquer, quand le bruit d'une sonnette se fit entendre, et Lestrade alla vers le panneau le plus proche qui commandait l'interphone de l'entrée. Il perçut un son brouillé de la voix de quelqu'un qui parlait dedans et Lestrade revint.

\- Bon, on doit fermer toutes ces portes, maintenant. La presse est seulement autorisée dans la pièce pour interview et la cuisine, énonça-t-il. Ils essaient de s'infiltrer partout quand même, ces bâtards fouineurs.

John sourit pendant que Lestrade longeait le corridor tout en fermant les portes, sauf celle des toilettes, de la cuisine et de la pièce spéciale. Il n'avait même jamais considéré l'idée que des gens auraient pu fureter dans le reste de la maison, en dépit du fait que lui-même figurait parmi ces gens pas plus tard que la veille.

\- Est-ce que tout ira bien ? Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. J'espère. Tu peux t'asseoir ou… Je ne sais pas, trouver quelque chose pour t'amuser. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble. Et si tu pouvais garder un œil sur les chiens, aussi.

\- J'irai parfaitement bien, rassura John.

Par la fenêtre, il remarqua un 4x4 qui s'engageait dans la cour. Lestrade lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, et John aurait pu marquer le moment exact où l'artiste avait endossé son personnage de « rockstar ». Il était plus expansif, plus flamboyant, il embrassa les femmes sur leurs joues et serra la main de l'homme. Il leur indiqua le chemin, leur proposant du thé et du café. Et lorsqu'il passa près de John qui se tenait toujours au bas des escaliers, il leva exagérément les yeux au ciel.

Une fois que tout le monde eut sa boisson, la femme plus âgée et l'homme suivirent Lestrade dans l'autre pièce, pendant que la plus jeune restait dans la cuisine à trier ce qu'il y avait dans un grand sac. Elle sourit à John qui le fit en retour.

\- Hum, vous êtes en charge de quoi, alors ?

\- Maquilleuse. Pour les photos. Quand ils auront fini de parler, fit-elle, un geste en leur direction.

\- Ah, je vois, répondit John.

\- Et vous êtes son assistant personnel ? s'enquit-elle en retour.

\- Hum, non… Je… Euh…, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se qualifier. Je rends juste un service pour lui.

\- Oh.

Elle semblait un tantinet ennuyée, visiblement pas impressionnée par sa réponse vague et s'en retourna farfouiller dans les eyeliners. John regagna son laptop et essaya de se concentrer, mais échoua lamentablement. Après quelques temps, la fille s'arrêta de trier son sac et commença à roucouler – vraiment – à l'adresse des chiens, et John abandonna toute prétention à travailler. Il rôda vers la pièce de l'interview et put entendre un éclat de rire. Il passa la porte et sourit à Lestrade qui le lui rendit.

\- Je me demandais juste si quelqu'un voudrait plus de thé ou du café ? proposa-t-il.

\- Café, merci, répondit immédiatement Lestrade et John se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été plus facile de le mettre sous perfusion.

Il interrogea les deux autres du regard et nota clairement que la femme le fixait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

\- Oh, voici John. C'est un… Ami, dit Lestrade. Il reste ici quelques temps, nous travaillons ensemble, poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil au concerné qui opina de manière trop enthousiaste.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Alors, je peux vous apporter quelque chose ?

Après la fin de l'interview, John regarda avec amusement Lestrade en train de se faire soigneusement arranger les cheveux et retirer sa chemise. Ainsi, il portait juste un veston noir et un jean, pendant que chacun réfléchissait à diverses poses et accessoires. En définitive, on le fit s'installer sur son fauteuil en cuir, guitare en main, occupant toute la place devant le mur de Disques d'Or et de trophées que John avait arrangés plus tôt. La séance photos semblait s'étendre plus que nécessaire, pensa le blond, avec les innombrables minuscules détails étant ajustés et changés, les lumières déplacées et plusieurs expressions faciales réclamées. Finalement, on remballa l'équipement, on s'échangea des remerciements pleins d'effusion, et encore plus d'embrassades et de poignées de main.

Lestrade se tint sur le seuil et fit des signes de la main pendant que les gens repartaient, puis se tourna vers John qui s'appuyait sur la porte.

\- Nom de putain de Dieu, je croyais qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'en aller, grogna Lestrade. Il est 14h. J'ai faim, bordel. Tu dois l'être aussi. Je peux nous bricoler un truc, si tu veux ?

\- Je, hum… Merci, accepta John, ne sachant pas tellement l'étiquette pour les cas où votre idole venait à tenter de vous nourrir. Hum, je peux aider à faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non, assieds-toi, Seigneur, tu dois penser que je suis un putain de pitoyable hôte. Donne-moi cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de retirer tout ce camouflage, dit-il en indiquant le maquillage sur son visage.

\- Pas du tout.

John resta près du plan de travail et taquina les chiens. Dès que Lestrade revint, les chiens le suivirent du frigo jusqu'à la cuisinière et firent de leur mieux pour le faire trébucher pendant qu'il faisait rapidement bouillir des pâtes et jetait des légumes dans une sauce tomate.

\- Je ferai quelque chose de décent ce soir, déclara l'artiste, adressant à John un sourire de travers.

\- Vraiment, je… Je n'ai… Bref, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, mais tu n'as pas à me donner à manger. Mon Dieu, je me sens comme si je me suis juste… Incrusté pour rester.

Lestrade agita une main tout en croquant un piment cru et jetant le reste dans la préparation.

\- Tu es le bienvenu. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre ici en ce moment. Ça m'empêche de devenir fou à penser à tout ça.

\- Ouais.

John regardait pendant que Lestrade mélangeait le contenu de la poêle. Rien que l'odeur lui mettait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Après le déjeuner, Lestrade s'adossa à sa chaise et se roula une petite cigarette, lançant également un regard à John.

\- Je sais, Doc, sourit-il. Tu n'acquiers pas une voix d'or pareille sans quelques taffes.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire et attrapa les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier.

\- Le lave-vaisselle est derrière la troisième porte, annonça Lestrade, faisant balancer sa chaise pour qu'elle tienne sur deux pieds.

\- Tu vas te tuer en faisant ça si tu ne te tues pas en fumant, interpella John. On ne t'a rien appris à l'école ?

Lestrade fit atterrir les deux autres pieds de chaise avec un bruit sourd.

\- Allez, viens. Je vais te faire visiter, maintenant que tu vis ici. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

Il se leva et prit le sac de John.

\- Je peux…, commença le cadet en essayant de l'attraper, mais Lestrade s'esquiva.

\- Le rez-de-chaussée d'abord, lança-t-il par-dessus l'épaule, mettant le sac au bas des escaliers. Nous avons vu la pièce pour les interviews. Tu es libre de regarder la télé à tout moment, il y a quelques DVD dans le buffet. Le routeur est là aussi. Si la connexion lâche, il faut juste redémarrer. Le mot de passe est sur la box, j'ai jamais eu le temps d'en changer. Tu peux également jouer du piano, si tu veux. Dieu sait que ça pourra le faire, avec un peu d'amour, dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu… Tu as un Steinway et tu n'en joues pas ? demanda John, les yeux ronds. C'est… - il parcourut d'une main le vernis éclatant. C'est magnifique. Ça a dû coûter une fortune.

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

\- Cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère de la part d'Elton et David. Ça a dû probablement coûté un peu, mais Elton dit qu'une maison n'est pas un foyer sans un piano.

\- Elton… Elton John… t'a offert… Merde ! s'exclama John en riant. C'est incroyable.

Lestrade sourit avec indulgence et détourna les yeux.

\- Ouais, je suppose que ça l'est.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire… Désolé. Je dois passer pour un cinglé.

\- Non, s'esclaffa Lestrade. Non, tu es… C'est rafraîchissant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec toute cette saloperie d'industrie. Quelqu'un de si… Normal !

John rigola à son tour.

\- Sérieusement, si tu savais vraiment ce à quoi je dépense mon temps, normal ne serait pas le mot exact. Je passe ma vie à être entouré de corps ou de morceaux de cadavres, à courir après les tueurs et à irriter Scotland Yard… Bon, non à faire la paix avec Scotland Yard, après que Sherlock les ait énervés.

Il fit une pause alors que Lestrade afficha un sourire.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Rien, dit Lestrade en agitant une main. Ça a l'air fascinant, réellement. Et brillant, si vous attrapez ces connards de meurtriers. Je suppose que je songe à ces pauvres gamins. Ce n'est pas tout, allez viens, y a encore des tas de choses à voir.

La salle de bain, tu le sais, indiqua Lestrade. Et voici le studio – le petit studio – le mien. Celui dehors dans le jardin est le principal, mais c'est trop grand pour moi, je peux pas écrire là-bas.

Il ouvrit la porte et John repéra les deux guitares posées près d'une énorme table recouverte d'interrupteurs et de curseurs, ainsi que de deux grands écrans d'ordinateur. Des fils et des câbles sortaient de plusieurs micros et d'une des guitares, et poussés sous la table, il y avait deux larges coussins pour chiens.

\- Wow ! Que, alors tu… Tu écris vos chansons ici ? Tous les hits, tous les… Ici ?

Lestrade opina.

\- C'est la guitare dont j'ai parlé. Aucune autre comme celle-ci n'existe au monde. Seigneur, s'ils l'avaient volée, je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je veux dire…

Il la prit et la contempla avec un amour évident dans les yeux.

\- Je peux l'écouter ? demanda John avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher.

Lestrade sourit largement et fit glisser la sangle derrière sa nuque, comme si c'était sa place naturelle, les mains testant automatiquement les cordes, se déplaçant sur le sélecteur de mode. Puis il enclencha un interrupteur et la table s'alluma. Il retira des écouteurs d'une prise jack, repêcha un plectrum de sa poche et gratta une corde pour remplir la pièce de son.

\- Cette guitare, c'est comme… Une partie de mon cerveau. Je pense avec celle-ci. Je sais tout de suite ce que je dois faire pour avoir les notes que je veux, les sons. Aucune autre guitare au monde ne ressemble à celle-ci.

John ne put réprimer un sourire, tandis que le son se répercutait à travers lui. Il regarda attentivement Lestrade en train de jouer, les muscles de ses tatouages saillaient à chacun de ses mouvements, la mélodie déferlait sur lui et semblait s'insinuer dans chaque coin et recoin de son corps et de son âme.

\- C'est stupéfiant, s'écria-t-il et reçut un authentique sourire qui retira plusieurs années au musicien.

\- Ce n'est pas… C'est de la pratique et… Ah, je sais pas.

Lestrade s'arrêta puis laissa le dernier accord se réverbérer jusqu'au silence.

\- Des années à essayer de sortir tout ce qu'on a dans la tête sur papier ou sur enregistrement ou… Peu importe comment on appelle ça maintenant. Gigabites ? N'empêche, au moins, je peux faire ça, coucher le tout sur un support, le préserver, le garder, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis chanceux, je suppose. Chanceux d'avoir l'oreille pour la musique. Chanceux que tout soit tombé à la bonne place pour moi.

John opina lentement et Lestrade reposa la guitare puis éteignit le tout.

\- Y a encore plein à voir. Viens, incita Lestrade et John le suivit après un dernier coup d'œil sur la console éteinte.

Lestrade ne se préoccupa aucunement de porter des chaussures pour passer les portes du patio afin de traverser le chemin dallé, alors John l'imita. Il y avait un autre pavillon derrière les garages. Lestrade fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre une clé et ouvrit une porte puis une autre. Il étendit la main et John entra dans un grand studio, très complet avec une batterie et des micros, tous derrière une vitre de là où ils se tenaient, près d'une énorme table chargée de matériels.

\- Oh… Vous avez, je veux dire, The Rox a enregistré ici ?

Lestrade opina.

\- Certains trucs, ouais. Les plus récents. C'est plus facile quand on en a un pour soi. Personne qui geint sur le temps ou les coûts ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Et quand on est une bande de vieux potes et tout, qui veulent juste fumer et s'envoyer des pauses bière et après qui ont besoin de pisser, sourit-il, c'est juste plus facile.

John secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire, c'est… Je ne peux juste pas croire que je me tiens ici.

Lestrade sourit de plus belle et se dirigea vers la sortie, en verrouillant derrière lui. Il ouvrit ensuite une nouvelle porte, toujours dans le même pavillon.

\- Et ici, c'est la gym et le jacuzzi. Tu peux volontiers user de l'une et de l'autre, déclara-t-il avec un geste vers le tapis roulant, le rameur, le vélo, les poids et tout au fond, à travers une large baie, le jacuzzi installé à même le plancher. Je ne l'utilise pas autant que je le voudrais, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est… J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances, pas ici pour te surveiller. Enfin, tu sais… Il regarda Lestrade, s'inquiétant d'avoir laissé paraître ses réelles intentions.

\- Ouais, bordel, tout montre que tu les mérites bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon, j'ai su me protéger moi-même de fans encore plus enragés depuis un bon moment maintenant.

\- Je sais, je ne voulais pas… Merci alors. C'est très gentil de ta part. En fait, j'avais pensé que tu aurais eu quelqu'un, tu sais…

\- Un Kevin Costner à ma Whitney Houston ? rigola Lestrade. Non, je suis trop vieux et trop ennuyeux pour tout ça. Bon, je l'étais. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il les guida pour revenir à la maison, tout en lançant des jouets aux deux chiens et s'amusant à regarder des taches noires et blanches courant partout. John le suivit, essayant très fort de ne pas s'imaginer en train de prendre une balle pour Lestrade à une cérémonie de remise de récompenses.


	5. Chapter 5

Lestrade s'empara du sac de John près des escaliers, monta à l'étage, puis pointa du doigt.

\- Deux chambres par là, une salle de bain, l'une est ici, l'autre, là, et celle-ci, c'est la mienne. Il se retourna et sourit encore. Laquelle tu veux ?

John voulut tout de suite dire « la tienne », mais il s'en empêcha et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose… Celle qui est proche de toi ? Enfin, juste au cas où ?

Lestrade hocha la tête.

\- Ici. La salle de bain est meilleure dans celle-ci, dit-il en pointant la chambre directement en face de la sienne.

\- Merci, sourit John.

\- Juste, euuuh… Installe-toi ? Et fais comme chez toi. Tout ce que tu voudras, il suffit juste de demander. Si tu veux à manger ou à boire, sers-toi.

John opina et prit son sac pour se diriger vers la grande chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et revint vers Lestrade.

\- Merci, c'est adorable.

Il entendit Lestrade redescendre, alors il profita de l'occasion pour déballer quelques affaires dans une grande commode et cacher l'arme dans la table de nuit. La chambre était propre mais sans âme. John se demanda même si certaines parties de la maison avaient déjà été visitées par son propriétaire. La cuisine et le bureau étaient habités. Le studio était clairement utilisé. Le reste semblait simplement exister.

Il regarda aussi à travers la fenêtre les beaux jardins et voulut savoir si les paparazzis s'étaient enfin lassés ou s'ils étaient encore en train de guetter par le trou dans la clôture.

Quand il redescendit après avoir récupéré le livre qu'il était en train de lire – lequel Sherlock avait très aimablement rangé – il trouva Lestrade dans son grand bureau, qui, assis derrière la table, jouait de la guitare acoustique, au lieu de s'occuper de la paperasse.

\- Est-ce que ça te va si je…, demanda-t-il en indiquant un siège inoccupé.

\- Bien sûr !

Lestrade s'arrêta de jouer et reposa la guitare, soupira et attira le clavier de l'ordinateur un peu plus près de lui.

\- Tu peux continuer à jouer, sourit John. C'est bon.

Lestrade sourit largement.

\- Je suis censé faire un peu de paperasse. Shona, mon assistante, bannit les guitares du bureau – il regarda brièvement l'instrument. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elles reviennent toujours ici pendant ses jours de congé.

Il y eut un moment de quiétude, interrompu par les d'occasionnels froissements à chaque changement de page, ainsi que les rares cliquetis des touches que Lestrade tapotait. Mais ensuite, un sourire envahit le visage de John lorsque Lestrade commença à fredonner des airs, un pied tapant en rythme sous le bureau. De fredonner, il se mit à chanter à moitié avec des morceaux de paroles entre les mélodies. Le blond sourit et leva les yeux pour observer Lestrade qui était visiblement en train d'étudier quelque chose sur son ordinateur, et dont les doigts étaient aussi à présent en train de marquer la mesure.

Lestrade releva aussi la tête et s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Merde, je t'embêtais ? Padon, je passe trop de temps tout seul.

\- Pas du tout, rejeta John en souriant. Je m'interrogeais juste s'il existait le moindre instant où la musique ne te trotte pas dans la tête.

Lestrade sourit et sembla gêné encore une fois. Il montra une énorme stéréo dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Peut-être que la seule façon de me clouer le bec, c'est de diffuser autre chose. Prends un CD.

John considéra brièvement l'appareil, mais secoua la tête.

\- Tout va bien. Vraiment. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Bon, si tu changes d'avis, mets quelque chose. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Le silence dura environ 90 secondes, pensa John, avant que Lestrade ne chante de plus belle. Et une demi-heure plus tard, la guitare fut de retour sur les genoux du musicien qui joua plusieurs morceaux, dont quelques-uns que John reconnut, mais pas la plupart. Puis soudain, Lestrade émit un grognement frustré et reposa l'instrument.

\- Café ? proposa-t-il à John.

\- Thé, si tu en as, répondit celui-ci.

Quand Lestrade revint pour reprendre sa place, le médecin put noter qu'il serrait ses mains étroitement autour du mug et s'était penché avec application pour travailler sur quelques dossiers. John retourna à sa lecture pendant que Lestrade laissa de la musique tourner sur son ordinateur, suivant le rythme uniquement en tapant du pied.

Le reste de la journée fut occupée à sortir les chiens et à voir Lestrade préparer un très savoureux curry thaï. John tenta de l'aider, mais Lestrade le tint à distance et voulut en apprendre plus à propos des enquêtes sur lesquelles il travaillait avec Sherlock, celles dont ils avaient commencé à discuter pendant la promenade.

Lestrade était fasciné par ces aventures et John apprécia les faire revivre pour un auditoire, même s'il se trouvait lui-même en train de minimiser ses propres interventions dans l'action, pendant qu'il expliquait à quel point Sherlock était tellement incroyable.

Le soir venu, John travailla encore sur son laptop et Lestrade passa quelques heures à jouer, tout en laissant ouverte la porte du studio et sans utiliser les écouteurs pour que John l'entende. Le blond en question reconnut qu'il passait plus de temps à avoir les yeux dans le vague et à écouter la musique qu'à écrire quoi que ce soit. Il essayait de distinguer les différences dans chacune des versions que Lestrade interprétait – plus d'écho sur quelques-unes, des distorsions sur une autre. Il trouvait cela apaisant. C'était similaire à la manière dont Sherlock réfléchissait, observa-t-il, sauf qu'on pouvait entendre l'esprit de Lestrade se mouvoir d'idée en idée, puis se poser sur une chose et repartir de plus belle.

Le lendemain matin, John se doucha avant de prendre les escaliers, d'où il put entendre de la musique provenir d'une radio. Il allait entrer dans la cuisine quand il distingua Lestrade en train de suivre une chanson complète de Dolly Parton d'une voix de fausset. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore été repéré, et que toute l'attention de Lestrade était entièrement accaparée par la confection d'une cigarette, à part la chanson. Les deux chiens étaient en train de manger, trop heureux d'ignorer le nouvel humain sur leur territoire.

Il était sur le point de signaler sa présence, quand il constata que Lestrade avait baissé la tête, comme en signe de frustration, et s'était brusquement arrêté de chantonner. L'aîné réessaya de rouler le fin papier sur le tabac, mais John put voir qu'il s'y prenait avec difficulté. Il se sentit mal à juste le regarder, alors il entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Hey. Désolé, je t'ai pas réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Lestrade.

\- Non, du tout. J'ai dormi comme une souche, rassura John, actionnant la bouilloire et se retournant sur Lestrade qui apparemment avait abandonné la cigarette.

Il débattit intérieurement sur la façon d'aborder le sujet et décida finalement d'y aller droit au but.

\- Tu as déjà consulté pour le souci avec tes mains ?

Lestrade parut complètement choqué, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Pas moyen de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à un médecin qui est à la fois un détective, hein ? marmonna-t-il. Ouais, quelques personnes. C'est rien, je me sens juste un peu endolori, quelquefois.

John s'avança et s'assit au bout de la table, près de Lestrade.

\- Endolori n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas enrouler ça, répliqua-t-il en indiquant la cigarette à moitié préparée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Arthrite ? Tendinite ? Autre chose ?

Lestrade le fixa en silence, comme pour le jauger.

\- Dans le mille du premier coup, accorda-t-il. Ostéoarthrite.

Il tendit ses mains devant lui, les observant intensément comme si elles l'avaient trahi.

\- Ça doit être très dur pour toi, dit John avec empathie. Quel traitement es-tu en train de suivre ?

\- Rien, concrètement. Une bande de charlatans en ville a essayé de me refourguer des tas de trucs, depuis des dards d'abeilles jusqu'à des médocs faits de putain de diamants, vu le prix auquel ils les vendaient. Aucun n'a aussi bien marché qu'un peu d'herbe, énonça-t-il en un geste vers la cigarette. Et aussi tenir un mug plein de café chaud. Je veux dire, je prends les antidouleurs habituels et les anti-inflammatoires, si je dois le faire, pour travailler, mais… Il haussa les épaules. Juste que ça me fait chier que chaque fois que j'ai envie d'un joint, je ne peux pas m'en faire un correctement.

John attrapa le joint et finit avec dextérité de le rouler, puis le tendit à Lestrade qui le prit maladroitement entre deux doigts.

\- Première fois qu'un doc ait jamais fait ça pour moi, constata Lestrade un moment plus tard alors qu'il prenait une bouffée de la fumée âcre.

John haussa les épaules.

\- Tout tend à prouver que le cannabis est une méthode efficace pour soulager les douleurs arthritiques, et je peux difficilement croire que ce que je peux te faire comme serment soit pertinent après la vie que tu as menée.

Lestrade sourit pour la première fois de la matinée.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus, non.

\- Je peux ? s'enquit John en tendant sa main vers celle de John.

\- C'est pire, déclara-t-il, soufflant un filet de fumée. C'est la main qui appuie sur les frettes. Même mon poignet y passe quelquefois.

John hocha la tête et examina la main, testant quelques jointures, s'excusant quand Lestrade grimaçait.

\- C'est juste de l'usure, mais c'est aussi irréversible, dit-il, levant le regard pour plonger dans les yeux marron foncé de Lestrade. Le repos pourra le soulager, mais je suppose que tu n'essaies pas ce genre de chose ?

Lestrade émit un petit sourire – un tic du coin de la bouche.

\- J'ai essayé. Mais non, ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné.

\- Et pendant combien de temps penses-tu que tu pratiques en moyenne dans une journée ? interrogea le médecin.

\- Je ne sais pas… Quelques heures. Ça dépend si j'ai un concert ou si j'écris un album. Plus dans les quatre ou cinq heures en ce moment.

John leva les sourcils mais opina.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprend, alors. Mais il y a des tas de trucs que tu peux faire qui soulageront les symptômes. Est-ce que tu les traites après avoir joué ?

Lestrade secoua la tête.

\- Maintenant, j'essaie d'abord de les étirer. Un pote m'a obligé à faire quelques exercices. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais je n'y ai jamais pensé. J'ai toujours juste pris ma guitare et commencé à jouer.

\- Bon, tu devrais les mettre dans de la glace aussi après, recommanda John.

\- J'essaie de le faire et je prends une bière bien froide, déclara Lestrade en souriant. J'ai remarqué que ça m'aide de tenir la bouteille.

John opina.

\- C'est sournois comme maladie, mais c'est pas juste quelque chose avec laquelle tu dois vivre. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de remède ne veut pas dire que tu dois juste le supporter.

Lestrade acquiesça.

\- À la bonne heure, Doc.

\- Mais pour l'instant, dit John en emprisonnant la main qu'il tenait entre les siennes afin de la réchauffer, je peux les faire fonctionner pour aujourd'hui.

Et il commença à masser les articulations.

\- J'essaie de m'y préparer, dit soudain Lestrade après quelques minutes de silence. Je veux dire, si je ne peux plus jouer. Ça me fait sentir vachement vieux, mais… J'ai réaccordé quelques guitares, comme ça je pourrai utiliser un slide à la place. Et j'ai commencé à utiliser des finger-picks, mais j'oublie toujours.

John hocha la tête.

\- Évidemment, tout ce que tu pourras faire dès maintenant servira. Mais il n'y a aucune fatalité que le jour viendra où tu ne pourras plus jouer. Ça affecte chacun de manière différente. Mais le mieux tu en prends soin maintenant, plus lente sera l'aggravation.

\- Ouais, soupira Lestrade. J'espère mourir avant de trop vieillir.

Il offrit à John un autre petit sourire.

\- Allez, tu ne seras pas vieux avant encore un long moment, répliqua John. Donne-moi une seconde.

Il se fit rapidement du thé et s'empara de la bouteille d'huile d'olive posée sur le comptoir, en versa un peu dans la paume, puis revint vers Lestrade.

\- Ce sera mieux, sourit-il en poursuivant le massage.

Lestrade s'étira un peu.

\- Donc, tu viendras par ici et feras ça tous les matins ? demanda-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

John songea que ce serait un peu glauque de bondir sur l'occasion. Il fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur les puissantes mains de Lestrade, répertoriant toutes les callosités dues à des années de pratique. Le médecin en lui nota le gonflement et les petites difformités sur quelques jointures, et il regardait furtivement le visage de Lestrade chaque fois qu'il pressentait une grimace, afin d'évaluer la douleur. Après avoir levé les yeux un certain nombre de fois, il réalisa que l'attention de Lestrade n'avait jamais quitté son visage à lui, et en ressentit un début de rougissement lui envahir les joues. Il ne put rien interpréter des sombres yeux marron, et ça le troublait.

Une fois le massage terminé, Lestrade tenta de mouvoir ses doigts, exprimant son assentiment quand il réussit à serrer le poing au premier essai.

\- Tu dois avoir des mains miraculeuses, complimenta-t-il.

\- J'ai eu un bon tuteur à l'école de médecine, répondit John. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- D'abord, je vais nous faire un petit déjeuner, annonça Lestrade en se levant et en allant vers l'évier pour se laver les mains pleines d'huile. Et dans peu de temps, je dois aller en ville pour assister à quelques répétitions pour le show. Voir comment ils travaillent sur scène. En gros, il ne s'agit vraiment que de ça. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire ?

John secoua la tête tout en observant Lestrade fouiller dans le frigo.

\- Je serais heureux d'aller là où tu vas. C'est mon job.

Puis il se leva pour se laver les mains à son tour et pour piquer quelques baies dans la grappe que l'aîné a sortie du frigo et qu'il était en train de laver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

\- Des pancakes. Ça te va ? Et ne commence pas à faire ton toubib avec moi, c'est un petit plaisir occasionnel, pas une habitude quotidienne, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

\- J'allais pas « faire mon toubib » avec toi, sourit John en retour. J'étais sur le point de dire que ça a l'air délicieux.

\- Bien, opina Lestrade. Des vestiges du temps que j'ai passé aux États-Unis. Quand j'y étais, j'aurais tout donné pour un full English, mais aussitôt revenu, je voulais des pancakes.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que John se retrouve devant une platée fumante de pancakes moelleux, présentés sur un lit de baies fraîches, du jus aux couleurs vives coulant sur la pâte, rajoutant des éclats de couleurs.

\- Tout ça a l'air divin, complimenta-t-il en attaquant avec appétit. Wow ! Tu dois me donner la recette, s'écria-t-il la bouche pleine.

Lestrade sourit et s'assit en lui faisant face.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et pendant que John se demandait comment se débrouiller pour ne pas retomber de sommeil immédiatement, Lestrade débarrassa les assiettes puis commença à se préparer pour la journée en rassemblant d'immenses classeurs et en les chargeant dans la voiture.

John s'assit dans la troisième rangée de sièges du théâtre – un siège derrière Lestrade – et put regarder les danseurs se dépenser sur scène. Il ne pouvait pas se prétendre avoir une passion pour les comédies musicales, mais il apprécia entendre les chansons réarrangées et ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand Harry et lui attendaient en trépignant d'impatience la diffusion du top 40 à la radio, un doigt à l'affût sur le bouton « Enregistrer » de leur radiocassette, alors qu'ils essayaient de prendre toutes les chansons qu'ils pouvaient. Il sourit à ce souvenir et dévia son regard vers Lestrade, toujours avec cette légère incrédulité qu'il était vraiment là et non dans un genre de rêve bizarre.

Une fois les répétitions de la journée revues du début à la fin, Lestrade se leva et s'étira puis se dirigea vers la scène, et John devina que le programme suivant dans l'agenda consistait à faire des ajustements supplémentaires, des changements et autres réarrangements.

Il attendit que Lestrade ait arrêté de parler au metteur en scène depuis un moment avant de lui toucher le bras.

\- J'ai juste besoin de passer vite fait à Baker Street et de faire quelques petites chose, si ça ne te dérange pas que j'y aille ?

\- Sûr. Prends la voiture si tu veux, accepta Lestrade en lui tendant la clé.

John la fixa.

\- Non… Non, je ne peux pas. Vraiment, le métro fera l'affaire, dit-il en regardant une fois de plus la clé de l'Aston qui se balançait devant lui, telle une tentation. Je… Euh, non…

Lestrade haussa les épaules et remit la clé dans sa poche.

\- Tu sais où c'est, si tu la veux.

John quitta le théâtre, avec la question lancinante de ce que ça aurait été de conduire un engin si puissant, de glisser à travers les rues dans une voiture qui faisait tourner les têtes. Il sourit légèrement, mais pendant qu'il passait près du gris métallisé rutilant de la carrosserie, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. La peur d'avoir un accident aurait été trop dure à supporter.

Lestrade termina finalement l'évaluation des scènes, s'assit dans les coulisses et observa. Il remarqua que John était revenu et souleva un sourcil à la vue des deux grands sacs de courses qu'il portait.

\- Si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, tu aurais pu demander, dit-il.

\- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua John, un peu énigmatique. J'aurais juste besoin de t'emprunter la clé de la voiture, par contre, pour entreposer ça.

\- Sûr, fit Lestrade en la lui offrant. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps avant qu'on s'en aille. Juste quelques petits trucs à voir.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur le chemin de retour, Lestrade regarda John un court moment.

\- Tu es allé voir Sherlock ?

John acquiesça.

\- Il m'a engueulé de t'avoir laissé seul.

Lestrade en sourit.

\- J'avais pensé qu'il aurait été content de voir que tu as survécu.

\- Ouais, tu penses. En tout cas, il a fait quelques découvertes sur la corde utilisée, mais il n'y a pas d'indice clair qui pourrait mener au suspect. Je pense qu'il est en train de rendre Gregson cinglé, donc c'est mieux de rester en dehors, si tu veux mon avis. Ces deux là sont comme des écoliers quand ils commencent.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, déclara Lestrade. Une idée sur comment préserver la paix dans un putain de bus de tournée ?

\- Mon Dieu, non. Comment as-tu survécu ?

\- Avec de la drogue surtout, annonça Lestrade en souriant. Beaucoup de drogue, de l'alcool et les castagnes occasionnelles, c'était cathartique.

Le téléphone sonna dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, et Lestrade courut y répondre, laissant à John largement le temps de ranger ses achats. Puis il alla dans la cuisine et put apprécier la vue de Lestrade appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte du patio, observant les chiens sur la pelouse. Son t-shirt était juste assez serré pour laisser à John le loisir de voir exactement ce qu'il manquait : une carrure musclée et bien dessinée, deux bandes de couleur autour de ses biceps, là où les tatouages dépassaient à peine de sous ses manches. Le blond fit du café mais ne put s'empêcher de prêter l'oreille à la conversation de Lestrade.

\- Pas question. Bon, dis-leur d'aller se faire foutre. Non, pas dans de telles… En fait, oui, si tu veux, message direct de ma part, va chier. Bordel de Dieu, s'ils ont tellement d'argent à dépenser, dis-leur d'effacer la dette d'un pays pauvre, pas de me l'offrir ! Pour être honnête, je m'en cogne, ils ne sont pas… Non, je ne le suis pas. Est-ce qu'ils ont réellement la moindre petite idée de ce dont la chanson parle ? Je ne pense pas. Mais même s'ils savaient, la réponse serait toujours non. C'est un pot-de-vin ? Je m'en fous, demande-lui. Bon, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Exactement. Non. Ouais, désolé que tu te trouves au milieu. Oui, je sais que tu l'as fait, ouais, je sais, je sais. On se voit bientôt, oui. Prends soin de toi.

Lestrade raccrocha et fixa le téléphone avant de secouer légèrement la tête et retourner à la cuisine.

\- Putain de gros branleurs, maugréa-t-il.

John souleva juste un sourcil.

\- Putain de connards de Conservateurs, ils veulent utiliser _Free Life_ comme bande son dans un de leurs spots. Branleurs.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau, encore incrédule.

\- C'est une bonne chanson, risqua John. Pas que vous devriez les laisser faire, mais je veux dire… Est-ce que ce n'est pas bien de penser que des gens l'ont aimée et veulent l'utiliser ?

\- Pas s'ils ont clairement raté tout le putain de propos de la chanson, non, repartit Lestrade, et il se passa une main sur le visage. Pardon. Ouais, c'est bien que les gens continuent à penser à nous, mais… Bon, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas eux.

Il afficha un grand sourire en acceptant le café que John lui avait fait.

\- Un point pour toi, répondit le blond.

Et ainsi, ils passèrent l'après-midi à paresser dans le jardin, profitant des rayons du soleil. John réussit à lire la moitié de son bouquin et Lestrade était assis, guitare acoustique sur un genou, s'interrompant fréquemment au milieu des mélodies qu'il jouait pour lancer des bâtons ou d'autres jouets aux chiens dans le jardin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de jouer ? s'enquit finalement John, n'ayant reconnu aucun des morceaux jusque là.

Lestrade soupira.

\- J'essaie de mettre sur pied un nouvel album.

\- Vraiment ? Fantastique. Donc… Quoi, tu l'as entièrement écrit ? Ou tu les as écrits avec les autres et tu t'exerces ?

Lestrade sourit et joua quelques notes supplémentaires – John remarqua un style très différent de celui avec l'habituelle guitare électrique.

\- Nah, tout ça, c'est de moi. Acoustique. Pas le groupe, juste un album solo. Un peu autobiographique, peut-être. J'ai pensé que c'était un peu égocentrique, mais la compagnie de disque est partante pour le faire.

John posa son livre et écouta plus attentivement.

\- C'est très… Calme, ça te ressemble beaucoup, sourit-il. Je veux dire, un écart plutôt flagrant par rapport aux titres galvanisant des stades entiers qui ont fait ta renommée.

Lestrade opina.

\- Ouais. Bon… J'ai peur que si je ne le fais pas au plus tôt, je n'en sois plus capable.

Il fléchit les doigts pour illustrer ses dires, et John put voir, sans surprise, qu'il avait de nouveau mal, puisqu'il jouait depuis quelques heures.

\- Alors…

Il continua à pincer quelques notes, parfois en regardant ses mains, mais plus souvent en laissant errer son regard à travers la campagne.

\- J'aime bien, déclara finalement son ami. C'est génial de vraiment entendre la musique, tu comprends ? On n'écoute plus beaucoup de ce genre de chose de nos jours.

\- Eh bien, je vais chanter par-dessus et tout gâcher, annonça Lestrade en souriant. Mais, oui, du son bien propre. Juste moi et la guitare. Peut-être un peu de basse sur certains morceaux. Quelques cordes. Des trucs comme ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est un peu… effrayant ? D'opérer ce changement ?

\- À ce stade de ma vie ? sourit Lestrade. Oui. Pas aussi moche que la comédie musicale… Je ne sais pas. Je suis inquiet, oui, mais… En même temps, c'est différent, donc… Si ça ne marche pas, ce ne sera pas si important. Mais le spectacle, si ça coule… Ça sonnera la fin de tout le putain de groupe, n'est-ce pas ? On pourrait ne pas enregistrer de nouvel album. Tommy, certainement, ne le fera pas. Donc ça va juste… Gâcher tout ça aux yeux de tout le monde, hein ? Et tout ça ne tient qu'à un quelconque trou du cul d'un tabloïd ou du putain de Daily Mail qui dira qu'une tafiole has-been a monté un spectacle merdique juste pour l'argent, et on sera morts. Théâtres vides veulent dire représentations annulées, ce qui voudra dire que ça ne va pas s'exporter. The Rox sera une bande de vieux rockeurs qui ne tireront pas la révérence avec élégance.

John grimaça.

\- Mais ils… Les autres, ils te soutiennent, non ?

\- Oh, ouais, ils y sont à fond, maintenant. Avec l'espoir d'un gros chèque à la clé. Mais tu sais qui prendra le blâme si ça tourne mal. Et – avec tout le respect dû à ses pauvres mômes – ce connard qui tue les gens n'est pas exactement d'une grande aide, n'est-ce pas ?

John regarda au loin, appréciant le léger balancement du blé au gré du vent. Il tenta de peser ses mots de manière incroyablement considérée.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il ne le fait pas tout de même ? Je veux dire, comme le dirait l'adage « Pas de publicité, c'est de la mauvaise publicité » ?

Lestrade expira longuement.

\- Je ne… Je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas engranger de l'argent grâce à ça. Mais… Seigneur, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, tu sais, que ça pourrait être un genre de fan. Une sorte de dingue qui croirait qu'il nous fait une faveur ? Soit de cette façon : avoir de la pub, soit pour… Sauver la musique, tu sais. Les fans de rock ne sont pas connus pour leur amour des comédies musicales. Donc, il se peut…, termina-t-il en secouant la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

Au dîner, John insista pour cuisiner, et comme il évoluait dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, il remplit également un bol de glaçons et d'eau et le posa devant Lestrade.

\- Tes mains, ordonna-t-il en pointant le bol.

\- Oui, Docteur, Chef, répondit Lestrade en lançant un vague salut, mais en mettant néanmoins ses mains dans l'eau.

Il siffla à la sensation de froid qui s'insinuait dans ses doigts, mais semblait tenir compte du regard intimidant de John et les garda immergés.

\- Tu devrais faire ça chaque fois que tu pratiques, lança John par-dessus l'épaule. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Je peux pas le promettre…, il se fit tout petit face au regard sévère de John. Mais tant que je serai ici, ou quand je pourrai, je le ferai. Deal ?

\- Deal, sourit John, profitant de l'opportunité de préparer un repas dans une cuisine où tout était comestible, propre et où il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un morceau de corps hasardeux ne s'insinue dans la nourriture, ou que du poison prenne place dans la salière.

Il remplit un autre bol d'eau chaude et le mit à côté du premier.

\- Alterne, dit-il simplement. Environ toutes les deux minutes.

Lestrade sourit largement et obtempéra, avec John qui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour vérifier.

Il échoua cependant à empêcher à Lestrade de prendre une guitare tout de suite après le dîner. Il joua pendant encore quelques heures, cette fois avec un stylo et un cahier en piteux état, écorné et évidemment bien utilisé, il prit des notes et chantonna de curieuses bribes de chansons.

Le lendemain, John se leva tôt et alla dans la salle de bain pour se raser. Il entendit Lestrade bouger et faire du bruit, et en sourit. Ensuite, il se débarbouilla rapidement, s'habilla et descendit.

\- Bien, commença-t-il. J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi par ici, dit-il en montrant le plan de travail, là où il avait déposé une grosse marmite la veille.

\- J'ai vu, répondit Lestrade sur ses gardes. Ne me dis pas que c'est le petit déjeuner, ça a l'air peu ragoûtant.

\- Tu l'as senti ? interrogea John.

Lestrade secoua la tête.

\- Mais si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais su que ce n'est pas le petit déjeuner, sourit-il. Allez, viens par ici, appela-t-il.

Lestrade laissa le papier qu'il était en train de lire et s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment sont tes mains ce matin ? s'enquit John.

Lestrade fléchit ses doigts, ne parvenant pas à serrer entièrement le poing.

\- Pas trop mal, considérant le temps que j'ai passé à jouer hier. Ce truc avec le chaud et le froid a marché.

\- Alors, ceci devrait marcher encore mieux, sourit John. Plonge tes mains dedans, dit-il en soulevant le couvercle et en mettant lui-même un doigt dans le liquide de la marmite. Attends que ça ait perdu de sa brillance et que ça ait pris, puis replonge – il faut que tu le répètes de cinq à dix fois.

Lestrade le fixa, les sourcils levés.

\- D'abord qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et après, je vais y réfléchir.

\- De la cire. Et ne bouge pas tes mains une fois que tu les as plongées, d'accord ?

Lestrade eut l'air méfiant encore une fois, mais fit ce qui lui a été ordonné, attentif à ce que chaque couche refroidisse et durcisse avant de faire revenir ses mains dans le mélange.

\- Ça a l'air sympa, admit-il. Et quoi ? Ça va aider mes articulations ?

John opina.

\- Oui, la chaleur va t'aider à te mouvoir le matin et mettre plus d'aise dans tes doigts. Évidemment, si tu es seul ici, tu devras faire une main à la fois. La cire ne perdra pas la chaleur pour environ vingt à trente minutes, c'est un excellent moyen de prendre soin de toi-même.

Lestrade leva ses mains, à présent toutes deux prises dans de la cire durcie.

\- Et comment je fais si j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Croise les jambes, répliqua John souriant à son tour. Maintenant, reprit-il en emballant doucement chaque main dans du film plastique, puis indiqua la table où il a déposé deux serviettes. Mets tes mains dedans.

Lestrade obéit et John enveloppa délicatement les mains par les deux serviettes.

\- Ça va préserver la chaleur pour plus longtemps, expliqua-t-il. Tout ça va te faire du bien. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Étrange, avoua Lestrade. Mais bien, vraiment… Bon, au chaud, sourit-il. Où est-ce que tu as appris cette astuce, alors ?

\- Un des chirurgiens qui m'a encadré avait une mauvaise arthrite. Il a dû abandonner la chirurgie à cause de ça et se mit à enseigner à la place. Il ne jurait que par ceci.

Lestrade hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, dis-moi ce que je te dois pour le kit, dit-il avec un mouvement de la tête vers la marmite. Et dès que tu m'auras libéré, je m'en acquitterai.

John sourit.

\- Considère ça comme un cadeau. Pour toutes ces années où j'ai pu apprécier la musique.

Lestrade refusa.

\- Pas question, sérieusement, laisse-moi payer. Seigneur, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après toute cette aide que tu m'apportes. Tu fais bien plus qu'aucun des charlatans de Harley Street que j'ai vu.

John agita seulement une main en signe de dénégation et retourna se préparer du thé.

Lestrade était adossé à la chaise, détendu, quand soudain, il sursauta.

\- Ah, merde, s'exclama-t-il faisant passer son regard de ses mains enveloppées à la poche de son jean.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit John.

\- Téléphone… Pourrais-tu…, dit Lestrade en se levant. Dans ma poche droite, est-ce que tu peux…

John baissa son regard vers la forme rectangulaire.

\- Oh… Pas de souci, oui, bien sûr.

Et il glissa sa main dans la chaleur du tissu et récupéra le mobile qui vibrait.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Lestrade.

\- Ça dit « Freddy », répondit John.

\- Peux-tu décrocher ? Mets sur haut-parleur… Hum, il devrait y avoir un…

Il se rapprocha le plus possible de John et se pencha pour voir l'écran. John sut rapidement sur quelle icône appuyer et leva l'appareil.

\- Fred, commença Lestrade en souriant. Comment tu vas ?

\- Greg. Ça va, merci. Comment vont les choses là-bas ?

\- Ouais, pas mal, mon pote. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Lestrade se rassit et John mit le téléphone devant lui, ne sachant s'il devait rester ou se disperser et laisser seul son hôte.

\- Où es-tu, Greg ? T'es pas en train de me parler de sur les foutues toilettes, hein ? Ça sonne bizarre. Peut-être que la ligne est mauvaise ?

\- Non, tu es sur haut-parleur, vieux. Il y a un médecin avec moi, il m'aide avec mes mains. Je ne peux pas tenir le téléphone.

\- Ah, ouais. J'aurais tout entendu maintenant, rigola Freddy. T'es qu'une vieille traînée. Alors, c'est quoi, une manucure ? Tu te fais aussi les cheveux ?

\- Va te faire foutre, repartit Lestrade sur un ton bon enfant. John, dis bonjour à Freddy. Dis-lui que t'es réglo.

\- Euuuuuh, hésita John. Hum, salut. Je suis vraiment un médecin. Et Greg ne peut réellement pas utiliser ses mains là, maintenant, authentifia-t-il.

\- Ah, mon Dieu, Doc, vous avez un de ces projets sur les mains. Le vieux part en morceaux, vous savez. Il est comme ces vieilles maisons que vous récupérez : vous commencez par des trucs simples et à la longue, vous vous trouvez à refaire les fondations.

Lestrade roula des yeux.

\- Ça suffit avec le vieux, tu es plus jeune de seulement deux ans ! Et d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu arrives ?

\- Eh bien, je serai là pour le spectacle, donc j'atterrirai le 22. Le show commence le 24, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai réservé au Dorchester. J'amène Viv et les filles aussi.

\- C'est vrai ? Brillant ! Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu si tu veux rester ici, en revanche. Enfin, si tu veux, proposa Lestrade.

\- Non, vieux. Pas avec les filles. En plus, elles veulent juste aller dans les boutiques de Londres avec mes cartes de crédit. Mais on peut aller te rendre visite pour une journée ou quelque chose comme ça ? Si tu n'es pas ailleurs ?

\- Fantastique, oui, vous êtes les bienvenus. Le 23. Est-ce que tu te joindras à nous pour la première ?

\- C'est pour sûr, mon pote. À ce que j'ai pu en voir jusqu'ici. Le battage médiatique se fait fort aussi. Je suppose que c'est surtout grâce à toi.

\- T'es une putain de star, Fred. Mais n'aie pas peur de dire que ça va être super. Tu n'as jamais été aussi timide auparavant.

Freddy en rit.

\- Peut-être que je le dirai. Si tu me promets de ne pas me faire passer pour un menteur. Comment va l'autre affaire ? Ils n'ont encore chopé personne ?

Lestrade jeta un bref coup d'œil à John, puis soupira.

\- Non, vieux.

\- Mais c'est toujours au programme ? Ils n'ont pas annulé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à le résoudre ?

\- Non, ils ont refusé. Les sponsors disent que c'est un trop gros investissement, trop proche de la date du show. Je ne… Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. On leur a donné toutes les infos et les alarmes et tout, mais… Bon, il y a d'excellents hommes qui travaillent sur l'affaire, déclara-t-il en adressant un petit sourire à John. Je suis sûr que ça va bientôt s'arranger.

\- C'est bien. Donc, on se parlera bientôt, et appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Super, Freddy. Des bisous à Viv et aux filles.

\- Toi aussi, Greg. Tu peux y aller et rejouer aux docteurs et aux infirmières, maintenant.

\- Bâtard ! insulta Lestrade alors que Freddy raccrochait.

John se pencha et pressa un bouton sur le téléphone pour quitter le mode haut-parleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de promener son regard sur les tatouages de Lestrade, à présent qu'il était aussi proche et qu'il s'était mis à reconnaître certains d'entre eux.

\- Hey, ce sont…, il toucha de ses doigts la peau de Lestrade.

\- Des pochettes d'album, répondit Lestrade. Toutes les pochettes de nos albums, ou alors, des parties. À part celui-ci au milieu – ce sont les Eagles. Et dans mon dos, le premier album de Cream. Ça a commencé comme ça. Puis les bras. On dirait que je suis à court de place, maintenant.

John identifia les formes et symboles variés, ainsi que certains caractères, en essayant de se rappeler à quels albums ils correspondaient.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, s'émerveilla-t-il.

Lestrade baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai dû en faire reteindre quelques-uns, dernièrement. Et celui dans mon dos a dû être refait, juste pour retracer les bords et enlever le désordre. Je les ai depuis presque trente ans.

John hocha la tête pour finalement dévier son attention des biceps de Lestrade.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu des tas de gars de l'armée avec de vieux tatouages. Certains étaient terribles – mais ceux-là sont excellents, très méticuleux.

Lestrade acquiesça et sourit.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ils ont subi un peu de remise en ordre. Mais oui, je suis assez exigent sur qui doit les faire. Il y a un type génial en ville qui les a refaits, cette fois-là.

John laissa les mains de Lestrade dans le paquetage pour encore quelques minutes, puis glissa ses mains sous la serviette afin de vérifier la chaleur.

\- Bien, je peux te libérer pour de bon, si tu veux. On dirait que toute la chaleur est partie.

Lestrade opina.

\- Génial ! Putain, je meurs de faim. La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de manger avant de te laisser m'attaquer.

John sourit largement.

\- Allez, on remet le tout dans la marmite. On peut recycler le tout.

Il enleva la serviette et le film plastique et laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sous les bords de la cire qui recouvrait les poignets de Lestrade. Il parvint à faire craquer et retirer la cire, jetant les morceaux dans la marmite.

\- C'est sur chronomètre, pointa John. Il faut juste que tu le règles chaque jour pour le suivant, pour que tu n'aies pas à attendre que ça fonde. C'est parfaitement sans danger et ça ne sera jamais trop chaud.

\- Okay, opina Lestrade, s'interrogeant s'il existait quoi que ce soit auquel le médecin n'ait déjà pensé.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda John, libérant les dernières parties des mains du musicien.

Lestrade plia ses doigts et hocha la tête.

\- Brillant ! C'est tellement simple… Oui, ça a l'air génial.

Il se pencha et entoura John de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Puis, John sentit des lèvres chaudes recouvrir les siennes, une barbe rêche se frotter contre son menton. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de bouger ses mains piégées pour retourner l'étreinte. Mais brusquement, ce fut comme s'il s'était avancé dans le vide. La chaleur et la fermeté du corps de Lestrade n'étaient nulle part, et John eut l'impression que tout l'air avait été aspiré de ses poumons, le laissant pantelant. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup.

\- Désolé. Je suis désolé.

Lestrade s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je sais que tu es… seulement. Oublie que je viens de faire ça, oublie… Je suis désolé. Je ne suis vraiment pas ce genre de mec.

John le fixa simplement, se demandant s'il vient juste d'imaginer le baiser, essayant de déchiffrer ce que Lestrade venait de dire.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas, c'est… Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Écoute, je sais que toi et Sherlock, vous êtes… Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui essaierait de… Je suis désolé, c'était… Stupide, stupide de ma part.

John s'avança pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus le genre de mec qui essaierait faire ça, annonça-t-il calmement et se redressa légèrement pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Lestrade, les doigts agrippés au t-shirt de l'aîné. Il n'y a pas de « Sherlock et moi », on est colocataires et collègues, rien de plus, affirma-t-il lorsqu'il rompit le baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, si proches qu'ils respiraient le même air. Puis il y eut une longue pause et les mains de Lestrade effleurèrent le ventre de John pour se poser sur les côtés.

\- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il.

John confirma.

\- Vraiment.

Et il se rapprocha pour un nouveau baiser. Les bras puissants de Lestrade se glissèrent autour de lui et lorsque leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, Lestrade reposa son front contre celui du médecin.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je pensais que Sherlock et toi, surtout quand tu as dit que vous vivez ensemble. Et je n'ai toujours…

John posa une main sur la poitrine de Lestrade, les doigts traçant délicatement de vagues petites mosaïques.

\- Nous sommes amis, nous travaillons ensemble. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par un ami commun – nous avions tous les deux besoin d'un appartement, et aucun de nous n'avait assez d'argent pour le centre de Londres. Je ne crois pas que Sherlock ne se soit jamais intéressé au sexe. J'imagine qu'il voit les relations comme une énorme distraction contre toutes les choses vraiment importantes dans la vie.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder ceux marron sombre de Lestrade.

\- Vraiment importantes, comme… ?

\- Les meurtres, les crimes, sourit John. Il n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt à s'attacher à quelqu'un, alors qu'il a déjà eu plusieurs offres.

Lestrade sourit, le front toujours posé sur celui de John.

\- J'étais… Jaloux de vous deux, avoua-t-il. Et maintenant, tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien. Vous semblez si proches, comme… Tu sais, quand tu connais quelqu'un tellement bien qu'il n'a même pas besoin de parler, mais tu sais toujours ce qu'il veut dire ?

\- Bon, c'est juste Sherlock, affirma John. Il en sait plus sur toi que toi-même dans les premières minutes où tu le rencontres. Et je l'adore vraiment – en tant qu'ami.

Lestrade déplaça ses mains pour les réunir dans le bas du dos de John, permettant à leurs corps de se correspondre encore plus étroitement.

\- J'ai pensé que tu avais un super corps, ce matin-là dans le théâtre, admit-il. Quand je te tenais dans mes bras.

John sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Tu… Pourquoi ? Enfin, il n'y a rien…

\- Si, il y en a. Beaucoup, sourit Lestrade, et il se pencha doucement pour un autre baiser, cette fois les lèvres subtilement entrouvertes pour déposer de doux petits baisers sur la bouche de John.

John décida qu'il lui fallait mettre ses mains sur plus de matière que du coton et trouva l'ourlet du t-shirt de Lestrade, puis glissa ses doigts dessous pour les promener sur une peau douce et chaude. Il trouva le creux de la colonne vertébrale de l'artiste et se mit à le caresser de haut en bas.

Lestrade lança un regard en biais pour voir deux chiens assis, en train de les fixer.

\- On est en train de rendre les filles jalouses, dit-il à John.

John éclata de rire.

\- Si quelqu'un découvre à propos de tout ceci, je pense qu'il y aura un tas de filles qui seront très jalouses.

Lestrade se mit juste à sourire.

\- Ça fait un bout de temps que je… Ne suis avec personne.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua John en espérant rassurer toutes les peurs que Lestrade était en train d'avoir. Mais à ce qu'on dit, c'est comme faire du vélo.

\- Je crois que si ça a quelque chose à voir avec le vélo, tu le fais mal, sourit Lestrade tout en esquivant John qui lui donnait une petite tape sur le bras avec sa main libre.

L'estomac de Lestrade décida de se rappeler au bon souvenir de tous, face au manque de petit déjeuner en gargouillant bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire John une fois de plus.

\- Ah, tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos de mourir de faim, se rappela-t-il, rompant l'accolade à contrecœur, mais accordant à Lestrade l'occasion de le rattraper par sa boucle de ceinture et de l'attirer à lui pour un autre baiser avant qu'il se dirige vers le panier à pain.

Il était très conscient du fait que Lestrade l'observait pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine, si bien qu'à un moment donné, il fit volte face et le fixa à son tour.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Juste que… Je peux pas y croire. Que tu… Tu sais.

\- Tu ne peux pas… Puis-je te rappeler que ma sœur a des posters de toi, là-bas, sur les murs de sa chambre ? Comment crois-tu que je me sens ?

\- Putain de merde, s'exclama l'aîné. Ça me fait sentir vieux !

\- Je pense que tu t'es amélioré avec l'âge, si ça peut te consoler, sourit John.

\- Peut-être que je devrais rencontrer ta sœur ? rétorqua Lestrade en souriant. Histoire de vérifier si j'ai choisi le bon Watson.

Le torchon le frappa au visage avec une alarmante précision.

Ils s'assirent à table à beurrer du pain chaud, Lestrade donnant de petites miettes aux chiens. Et pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Lestrade tendit la main et la déposa par-dessus celle de John.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop impoli de ma part, mais… Enfin, j'ai vu les spéculations de la presse sur ta sexualité, commença John avant de s'interrompre, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Ils ont tout inventé. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, répondit Lestrade. Ils m'ont juste repéré à des fêtes avec diverses personnes et ont fabriqué des histoires pour correspondre aux photos.

\- Très bien, accepta John.

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis bisexuel, je l'ai toujours été. Je ne pense pas que ces foutus journaux à scandales apprécient ça parce qu'ils aiment bien que tout un chacun rentre parfaitement dans une case bien délimitée. Ils s'ennuient quand il n'y a aucun accroc à une histoire, et je ne leur en ai jamais donné. J'ai été heureux avec des femmes, heureux avec des hommes, jamais sorti avec aucune autre star, jamais rien fait pour attirer l'attention.

\- Oui, je suppose que si tu n'infirmes ni ne confirmes jamais rien, ils perdront simplement tout intérêt pour toi.

Lestrade sourit.

\- C'est ce qu'on pourrait penser. Mais ils semblent toujours se résoudre à écrire des articles. J'imagine que des gens les lisent, et quelques-uns pourraient même y croire. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai suffisamment de chance d'être trop vieux et ennuyeux maintenant pour capter leur attention.


End file.
